Prey Of The Queen Spider
by Bill K
Summary: When Makoto suddenly turns up missing and with the other senshi away from Tokyo, Usagi must turn to some unlikely allies in order to protect her missing friend and, ultimately, her own life.
1. Adulthood Isn't Easy

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 1: "Adulthood Isn't Easy"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2005 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2005 by Bill K. 

As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:

UsagiSerena

AmiAmy

ReiRaye

MakotoLita

MinakoMina

HarukaAmara

MichiruMichelle

SetsunaTrista

MamoruDarien

Chibi-UsaRini

Naru Osaka-GurioMolly

Umino GurioMelvin

YuuichiroChad

Thank you to Stan Sakai for the information, the inspiration and for his own Usagi.

* * *

May 29, 1999. 

Usagi Chiba eased her way out of the double doors of the Swirling Grasses Artists Academy with some difficulty. In one hand was her satchel, filled with an art history text and notebook, and her equipment case. Under her other arm was her portfolio and portable drawing board. It didn't leave any hands free to open the door, so she used her bottom to press the bar and push the door open and prayed that she didn't slip and fall - - as she'd done three times already this semester.

Fortunately she kept her balance and eased down the stairs to street level. Walking to the bus stop, Usagi reviewed her day, dismissing the boring art history lecture for the more intriguing figure drawing class. That was the class she loved. She only took art history because it was required. If she passed by the skin of her teeth, that was fine. Figure drawing was the class she worked the hardest on and the one she was getting the most rewards on.

And in a month, they'd be using live models.

"I hope he's cute," Usagi smirked to herself. The bus pulled up and Usagi struggled to keep hold of everything and dig her fare out of her purse.

It was a short commute to her apartment in Juuban. When the bus pulled up to her stop, Usagi got up and headed for the exit. But first she bowed to the driver.

"Please forgive me for hitting you with my board," groveled Usagi. "I really thought I could get my fare without putting it down."

The bus driver smiled and nodded. As Usagi left, he stole a last glance at her. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so forgiving if she hadn't been so lovely. Though a post-high school student, Usagi still favored short skirts and still had the youthful figure for them.

"What time is it?" Usagi wondered. Three contortions later, she got a look at her watch. "Is it that late! And I haven't done anything about dinner! And Mamo-chan can't make it because he's still taking finals." The woman, a month shy of her twentieth birthday, sighed. "Oh well, I guess it'll be the usual. Let's see, Thursday is Chicken Tetrazzini."

The door at La Café Italian opened and the hostess looked up. Her face lit up at seeing a familiar face.

"Usagi-san," the woman, a pleasant Japanese woman of forty, said. "How nice to see you again!"

"Hi, Shinobu-san," Usagi beamed. "It's me again. Sorry to trouble you."

"Get that thought right out of your head," Shinobu replied. "The usual?"

Usagi nodded self-consciously. "Some day I'll learn to cook myself."

"Don't do that!" chuckled Shinobu. "You'll put the place out of business. Come on. I'll let Makoto know you're here." She escorted Usagi into the restaurant while another hostess took over her station. "So how's that gorgeous husband of yours doing?"

"Studying himself into an early grave," moaned Usagi. "He says it can't be helped because he's in his first year of doctoral studies, but I wish he'd take some time off. I worry."

"Maybe you need to put your foot down," Shinobu recommended.

"I'm," Usagi mumbled, "not very good at that."

"OK," and the woman leaned in close, "then get into your skimpiest lingerie, sit down right on his text book and refuse to move until he spends the night relaxing. That'll get his attention." Usagi's blush caused Shinobu to smile.

Shinobu led Usagi back through the double doors to the kitchen. Usagi quickly spotted Makoto working with three other chefs preparing meals. At the sound of Shinobu's call, the tall woman turned. Upon seeing Usagi, her face lit up.

"Hi, hon'!" Makoto said. She scooped up a sacked carry-out order and brought it over.

"Am I becoming that predictable?" Usagi whined.

"I take it as a compliment to my cooking," Makoto smiled. "Besides, you and Mamoru's schedules don't allow much time for that stuff."

"Sure, I'll buy that," smirked Usagi. Makoto returned the smirk with a knowing one of her own.

"Heard anything from Ami or Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Not since last week from Rei. She said she was going to be snowed under studying for finals. I got my last e-mail thingy from Ami two days ago, so there's probably one waiting for me at home."

"I wonder how she's doing in England," sighed Makoto.

"Straight A's, naturally," Usagi replied.

"No, I mean socially. England's a different country, a different culture - - and you know she's not going to say anything if she's having trouble."

"Hmm," Usagi scowled. "Maybe I should ask her?"

"She's not going to say anything. Just leave the question out there and keep your ear to the ground. I worry about her sometimes."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I've got to get home. Lot's of homework to do!"

"How's art school going?"

"OK. We start drawing from live models next month." Usagi grinned. "If he's cute, I'll point him in your direction."

"Thanks," chuckled Makoto. "I take all offers of charity."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ah, ah," Makoto said, waggling her finger.

"That's right!" Usagi gasped, smacking her head. "You're going to the temple to train with Kakusui again!" Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I won't have to point that model at you."

"It's not like that!" Makoto huffed. "Training with Kakusui keeps me in fighting shape."

"Oh, I'm sure it does," sang Usagi, her eyes pointing skyward.

"Get out of here," Makoto grumbled playfully. "Honestly, when are you going to stop matchmaking?"

Usagi picked up her dinner for two and headed for the door, giggling devilishly.

Fumbling with her keys as she tried to put them in the lock without spilling either her satchel and supplies, dinner, or her art board and portfolio, Usagi was a comical sight in the hallway of their apartment building. Inside the tiny apartment, Luna lay on a window sill sleeping in the sun. A sharp crash woke her up. Moments later she saw Usagi struggling through the door.

"Did you drop your art board again?" Luna asked.

"HONESTLY, ART STUDENTS NEED SIX ARMS SOMETIMES!" Usagi howled. "And thanks for the sympathy!"

"Six arms would only give you more opportunities to drop things," Luna cautioned. Then she sniffed the air. "Chicken Tetrazzini? I hope there's leftovers tonight! I do enjoy the way Makoto seasons her Chicken Tetrazzini."

"I'll save you some," Usagi said, barely setting her portfolio down and grabbing the bag with dinner before it spilled.

"Thank you. Given the way you eat, leftovers aren't always a given."

Usagi turned and stuck her tongue out at the cat.

"Is Mamo-chan home yet?" Usagi asked, turning on the television as she passed by it headed for the kitchen.

"No, unfortunately," Luna replied sadly. "I fear it will be another late night at the library. And I was hoping for an early supper."

"Luna, it's not right for someone to push themselves that hard," Usagi whined, popping back out of the kitchen. She nibbled on a cookie. "I've got to do something. Mamo-chan needs a break!"

"I agree. But short of threatening him with divorce, I don't see how you'll manage it. Mamoru is quite dedicated to succeeding, both as a personal mission and because of the mounting debt to your father."

"Daddy and I both have told him not to worry about that!" fumed Usagi. "It's just macho pride!"

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, macho pride is the price we pay for falling in love with the males we do. Why do you think I've put off Artemis as long as I have."

"I thought it was because you're frigid," Usagi mumbled, watching a situation comedy on television.

"You are not funny in the least!" scowled Luna. "And don't you have homework to do?"

"Don't I get a little time to unwind?" howled Usagi.

"Oh and how many years have I heard that excuse?" Luna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Usagi.

"What?" cried Luna, crouched and ready for action. "What is it? Where?"

"ON THE TELEVISION! IT'S MINAKO-CHAN!"

"Oh gracious," huffed the black cat.

"That's the commercial she told us about!"

Luna perched on top of the chair back, over Usagi's head, and peered at the television. Minako was on the screen in a bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel draped to emphasize her cleavage and her smooth skin. Her hair was covered with shampoo and as a voice-over extolled the virtues of the shampoo Minako looked at the bottle like it was a long lost lover. Luna glanced down and saw Usagi perched on the edge of the chair absorbing every inch of the commercial.

"The way you were carrying on, I thought it was an emergency," the cat grumbled.

"It's Minako-chan's big break!" Usagi replied. "Can't you ever be happy for anyone?"

"How Queen Serenity delivered a child like you I'll never know," Luna thought to herself as she scowled.

* * *

Mamoru closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He was dead tired, but it wasn't just fatigue contributing to his listlessness. 

"Usagi is going to hit the roof," he murmured to himself.

"And with good reason." He turned and found Luna padding up to him, her eyes seeming to glow in the low light. "I realize your studies are important, but couldn't you at least call if you're going to make it a late night? Dinner was quite ruined."

"She should have started without me," Mamoru sighed.

"She did, but that's beside the point. She spent the entire night worrying about you and it affected her ability to do her homework. Do you think it's easy to draw when you're worried about something?"

"Do you think it's easy to remember disease symptoms when you're consumed with guilt?" Mamoru shoved off of the door and started for the bedroom, letting his books drop on the sofa. Luna watched him and felt some remorse for scolding him.

"There's still some Chicken Tetrazzini in the oven," she mentioned.

"I ate on the way home," he replied.

"Wolfing down a meat bun while driving isn't a proper meal," Luna huffed, but Mamoru ignored her. "Fine. I'll keep my good advice to myself."

Watching from the doorway, Luna observed Mamoru quietly enter the room. Usagi was on the bed, asleep in her clothes. A sketch pad and pencil lay next to her where she'd dropped them upon falling asleep. The cat observed Mamoru's face color with a mixture of remorse and affection. Then he bent down and, like Prince Charming waking Sleeping Beauty, lightly kissed his wife on the mouth. Usagi regained conscious leisurely, sighing into his mouth as she arched up.

"Mamo-chan," she sighed as their mouths parted. Her arms came up and draped around his neck. Then she fully woke up. "Where have you been?" she whined.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, sitting next to her on the bed. "I had a late conference with Dr. Ogami. By the time I got out, it was nearly ten. I figured you were asleep and I'd just wake you."

"I forgive you," Usagi whispered, rubbing her husband's forearm. Then she balled up her fist and struck him near the elbow. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try not to, slugger," Mamoru grinned. His smile quickly faded. "Dr. Ogami got me a chance to study with Dr. Tomohama. He's one of the leading physicians in radiation diagnostics in all of Japan. It's a very select study group - - hard to get in to."

"Mamo-chan, that's great!" Usagi beamed.

"It's in Nagasaki," Mamoru added. Usagi took a moment to digest this.

"I've always wanted to see Nagasaki," she replied supportively.

"I'm sorry, Usako," Mamoru grimaced. "It's just students. No family."

Luna observed Usagi's spirits fall. Her feline heart went out to them both.

"But Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

Mamoru hugged her.

"It'll just be two weeks," he said.

"But it'll be the first time we've been apart," Usagi said, her voice thick with emotion, "since we've been married."

"It can't be helped," Mamoru sighed. He felt her cling more tightly. "Usako, I need to go. I was planning on doing my Doctoral Thesis on Dr. Tomohama's work with radiation sickness. These two weeks will be better than six months worth of library and lab research."

Usagi clung wordlessly to him.

"Usako, you're a big girl now," Mamoru told her. "You can stand being by yourself for two weeks."

"But how will I stand being without you for two weeks?" she whimpered.

Mamoru gave her a squeeze.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said. Usagi pulled away and looked at him in shock. "The spot opened up last minute. It was either take it or go back on the waiting list and risk never going."

Usagi looked down and it broke Mamoru's heart. He pulled her back in close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make it up to you, Usako," he whispered in her ear.

"Study hard," she said, clinging to him. "That'll make it up to me."

Mamoru bent in and kissed her. It was a grateful kiss and Usagi took solace in pleasing the man she loved. Getting up, he went to the bathroom and she got up to change out of her rumpled clothes and into her nightie. Just then the phone rang.

"I've got it!" she called out. "Now who could be calling at this hour?"

"Hey, Usagi!" she heard Minako say over the phone after she answered it.

"Minako? Do you know what time it is?"

"Huh? Oh. Wow, I guess it is late. When they said 'time flies for no man', they weren't kidding!"

"Minako-chan," grumbled Usagi, "just because you have late hours singing in that cheap nightclub . . ."

"Cheap? Have you seen what they charge the customers?"

". . . doesn't mean EVERYONE does. I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Hey, you could have washed dishes for a living, but no! You had to have a career."

"Minako-chan!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Minako giggled over the phone. "I'm just so happy, I'm silly."

"Why are you so happy? Did you get another commercial? I saw your shampoo commercial today!"

"That? Is that finally running? It's been so long since I did that, I've spent all the money I got for it. No, no new commercials. I thought getting the first one was the tough part. Turns out it's getting the SECOND one."

"So what's up? You're even more upbeat than usual."

"Well, that's the surprise. Guess where I am!"

"I don't know."

"Guess!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I'm in Hokkido!"

"Hokkido? What are you doing in Hokkido?" gasped Usagi. Mamoru and Luna stood in the doorway staring curiously.

Over the phone, Minako giggled like a five-year-old.

"I'm on my honeymoon!"

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. And Usagi Makes One

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 2: "And Usagi Makes One"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"BLONDIE GOT MARRIED?"

Makoto gaped at Usagi. Her bags slipped from her hands and fell to the train platform. Mamoru looked around the platform self-consciously as other boarding passengers stared at them.

"I know," Usagi nodded. "It took me totally by surprise, too."

"I guess," Makoto scowled. "I can't understand why she wouldn't invite us to the wedding."

"Well," Usagi grimaced, "the way Minako described it, the marriage was kind of a . . .well . . ."

"Spur of the moment thing?" Makoto asked, eyebrow raised. "How drunk did she sound?"

"Mako-chan, she was totally sober. She's honestly in love. I could tell it in her voice. And you know once Mina-chan decides to do something, she doesn't want to wait."

"Yeah, you're right about that. So what's the scoop on this guy?" Makoto asked.

"Tomokazu Taiharu is the Master of Ceremonies at the club she sings at," Usagi related.

"And?"

"That's all I know."

"That's all? How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"How long have they been dating?"

"I don't know."

"What are his prospects for the future?"

"I don't know."

"Well, is she pregnant?"

"I don't know." Then the question sank in. "Mako-chan!"

"Um," Mamoru interjected skittishly. "My train's boarding. I'll see you in two weeks, Usako."

"You call me every night!" Usagi demanded, flinging her arms around his neck.

"As soon as I can get to a phone," Mamoru grinned.

"Ohhhh, I want to go, too!"

"Usako, we've been over this."

"I'll hide in your suitcase."

"Then I wouldn't have any clothes," Mamoru smiled.

"You can wear mine," Usagi offered desperately.

"Usako," Mamoru scowled, then lightened up. "I'll call you as soon as I get in."

He bent down and kissed her. Usagi bent up to him, shoving every inch of her passion and desperation through her lips to his, clinging to him like he was a life line. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away and headed for his train. Usagi stared after him, hands clutched to her chest and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aw, hon', it'll be all right," Makoto whispered, massaging Usagi's shoulders.

"I'm going to miss him so," Usagi whimpered.

"If you want, I can cancel my trip and stay with you," Makoto offered.

"No," Usagi squeaked, shaking her head. "You go ahead. Mamo-chan said I'm a big girl now and I can handle it, and I will." Her lip quivered. "But I won't like it!"

Makoto smiled. "You tell 'em," she said, squeezing her friend's shoulders. An announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Oh, that's my train. I have to go, Usagi."

She picked up her bags. When she stood up again, Usagi had submerged her dismay and looked at Makoto encouragingly.

"Have fun at the temple," Usagi said. Then she got her matchmaker grin again. "If you decide to marry him, I'll help you pick out your gown."

"Rei's right, you do need to be spanked," smirked the tall woman. "As soon as you can, get hold of Minako and find out all you can about this Tomo guy. If they're on a honeymoon,they probably won't come up for air for three or four days, so I'd hold off calling until then. But if she calls you . . ."

"I'll get it out of her," Usagi said, saluting.

Makoto nodded playfully, then headed for her train. Usagi watched her until the train pulled out.

Then she sighed and headed for home - - alone.

* * *

The bus pulled away from the stop, leaving Makoto at the foot of the cascading stairway that led up to Kakusui-sensei's temple. It had been a long trip and Makoto was a little mentally run down. And the longest part of the trip was yet to come. Makoto surveyed the mountain of steps with a hint of reluctance.

"Get going," she prodded herself and ascended the first step. "You can't train in the middle of the road."

About two thirds of the way up, a form came up on her suddenly out of the corner of her eye. Makoto turned just in time to see the bald, wiry young monk Kakusui running past her up the steps.

"Kino-San!" he called back, exertion stealing just a hint of his voice. "Glad to see you made it safely!"

"It was a long trip, Sensei," Makoto yelled back, breaking into a run up the remaining steps while still carrying her bags. "But it's always worth it! I love coming here!"

"I'm happy to hear that!" Kakusui called back, still twelve steps ahead of her. "You've always been one of my best students!"

Conserving energy, Makoto didn't respond. Instead she continued to run up the steps, bags in hand.

"He must be making me carry my own bags to get me to push myself harder," Makoto thought. "Thank goodness I wore slacks and low heels today!"

After more effort than she was planning on, Makoto reached the top. Kakusui was waiting for her. His rising chest and his skin and shaved head gleaming with perspiration were the only outward signs that he'd exerted himself. Makoto, on the other hand, was breathing harder than she liked and after only a third of the distance.

"You seem to be a little out of shape," Kakusui observed with his characteristic little boy's innocence.

"I think I've been doing a little too much sampling in the restaurant," Makoto replied shyly.

Suddenly Kakusui's expression changed. He looked at Makoto's overnight bags as if seeing them for the first time.

"Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "Forgive me, Kino-San! I could have carried your bags up!"

Giggles overtook Makoto. Good old absent-minded Kakusui-sensei.

"You never change, do you Master?" Makoto grinned.

"No, Kino-San, it seems I only get older," Kakusui laughed. "And that smile still suits you."

Makoto felt herself blush slightly.

* * *

Luna's ears perked up when she heard the sound of a key in the door lock. Looking up from her perch on top of the television, she saw Usagi drag herself in, satchel and tool case in one hand, board under the other. The woman - - Luna told herself she had to start thinking of Usagi as a woman now and not a girl - - looked worn down by a heavy day and morose because her husband and all of her friends were out of town. Sympathetic pain pricked at the feline's heart.

"Difficult day, Usagi?" Luna asked.

"I'm no good," the woman moaned, setting her supplies next to the drawing table she had by the door. "I couldn't draw a straight line in class today."

"It can't be as bad as all that. Show me," Luna offered, leaping down from the TV. She padded over. "Go on, show me."

Sighing loudly, Usagi opened the sketch pad attached to the portable board. Luna looked over the day's work.

"It's regressed a little," Luna judged, "but I think you're being a bit harsh on yourself. Remember, you're still learning. You won't be Rembrandt overnight."

"Right now I'd settle for competent," Usagi pouted.

"What you need is a hearty supper." Luna looked around. "No take-out from La Café Italian?"

"Why? Mako-chan didn't cook it," Usagi shrugged. "I'll make something."

"As you wish," Luna replied, looking slightly distressed. "Um, you still have some of that canned tuna, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you want me to cook some tuna casserole?"

"Um, I'll eat it raw, thank you."

"It's no trouble," Usagi persisted. Luna scowled.

"Well, I tried to spare you this," Luna replied, "but I've tasted your tuna casserole, and I prefer it raw."

"Then I'll make something else!" Usagi frowned.

"And your grilled beef teriyaki."

"Then . . ."

"And your curry rice."

"I . . ."

"AND your attempt to prepare prepackaged ramen."

"ALL RIGHT!" Usagi bellowed, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, your mother called earlier," Luna called out after her.

"What did she want?" Usagi called back, curious.

"She was just inquiring as to how you were getting along," Luna related. "She said she'd be by tomorrow with some lemon cookies for you."

"Lemon cookies," Usagi sighed. Luna could almost hear her drool.

"And there was a very curious addendum, too," Luna added. "She said to tell you that you'll be a very beautiful queen and that Chibi-Usa is growing up quite nicely."

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Usagi asked curiously, pausing in the doorway. "Oh, Luna, can you help me with the e-mail thingy later? I want to tell Ami about Minako getting married."

"Usagi," Luna sighed dramatically. "How many times have Mamoru and I both shown you how to operate the e-mail program?"

"WELL I CAN'T GET IT, ALL RIGHT!" huffed Usagi. "Sheesh, I don't criticize you because you've never won a dance contest!"

Luna winced. "I'm certain there was a logical basis for that statement. But I'm just not seeing it."

Just then the phone rang. Luna took one step toward the phone, then jumped back to avoid Usagi as she whizzed by the black cat at top speed. The woman, her trails of hair fluttering in her wake, pounced on the phone, snatched it up and jammed it to her ear.

"HELLO! MAMO-CHAN?" she gasped. Then Luna observed her entire body go limp and sag against the nearby wall as her mouth pulled wide in utter bliss. "Oh it's so good to hear your voice, Mamo-chan. I missed you. Did you miss me?"

The cat scowled. "Well, it looks as if it will be a late supper tonight," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, school was horrible," Usagi cooed into the phone. "I spent the whole day thinking about you"

* * *

The sun was setting in the west as Makoto jogged down the berm of the road bordering the wooded area south of the temple. She wore a green nylon jogging suit with silver piping and trim, white cross-trainer shoes and a green headband holding back her brown locks. Her ponytail bounced back and forth behind her as the woman struggled to maintain an even pace.

"Oh," Makoto groaned to herself as she felt her thighs burn and the beginnings of an ache through the middle of her ribs. "I have let myself go! I'm never going to make two kilometers this way! And just a year ago it was no problem!"

The woman glanced at the kilometer marker on the highway to place her distance from the temple. Spurred on by the stitch in her ribs, Makoto circled around and headed back.

"I'm only twenty!" Makoto thought to herself. "It shouldn't hurt this much! But then again, when was the last time you went jogging? Between cleaning at home and working at the restaurant, I just don't seem to have the time anymore. Boy, I miss being a kid! Being on your own is one thing; being on your own AND having to work is something entirely different! I don't know how Usagi does it. She eats like three people and she never seems to gain a pound!"

A lone car drove past. Makoto watched it go by as she ran, then refocused on her destination.

"I am going to be sore tonight," Makoto groaned privately. Then she smirked. "Maybe Kakusui-sensei will give me a rubdown." The woman felt her cheeks burn, as well as something else. "Oh, stop it, girl. Sensei isn't the marrying kind. And I don't think it would work long term between us anyway. He's not 'the one', Shinozaki."

Makoto pushed herself on.

"But if he shows up in my room tonight," Makoto thought, hearing her breath shudder, "I'm not sure I'd have the will to throw him out." She bit her lip. "A one-night stand? I could DEFINITELY see that. Maybe a one week stand." The woman giggled girlishly.

And then a shriek pierced the dusk. Makoto stumbled to a stop, straining to hear something else as she peered into the darkening wooded area. There was a deep glen to the south and west of the temple, undisturbed by Japan's urban development and thick with trees and shrubs. If someone five hundred years ago was suddenly transported to now, he would find the glen unchanged. It was probably a haven for wildlife and for those who admired the wilderness.

And naturally it had predators. Heedless of her own safety, Makoto bounded into the glen, rushing headlong to the defense of someone in trouble as she had for her entire life. The thick woods made for tough navigation and the towering woman had to cut her speed down to avoid low branches and high roots. All the while she listened intently for some new sound from whoever shrieked. It was definitely a woman. Had it just been teens playing? Guests from the hotel down the way from the temple having fun and letting go of their inhibitions?

Or had the predator already done its work. Adrenaline surged through her tired frame and gave Makoto enough endurance to shunt aside the burn in her thighs and the stitch in her ribs. She didn't know where she was running. She didn't know what she'd find. But she could sense she was getting close. It was a sense honed from six years as a senshi.

Pushing between two trees, she stopped - - and stared in amazement. A woman was on the ground, unconscious. She was young, in her twenties, with short black hair and glasses knocked several feet from her. On top of her was - - was a spider the size of a bear. It was a big black bloated figure with eight skittering legs and a bowling ball head possessed with multiple eyes. Its forelegs held the woman down while silk spun from its dark abdomen, wrapping the woman in a web cocoon. It was already up to her torso, her lower trunk tightly encased. For a moment, Makoto's mind reeled. She'd seen fearsome youma for years in her battles beside Sailor Moon, but something about this just drained the sensation from her body and made the gorge rise in her throat.

Then it turned to her and Makoto's instincts snapped into place.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

The transformation took only seconds, but in that time the spider covered half the distance between them. Though cloaked in shadow and camouflaged by its black coloring, Sailor Jupiter could see that its fangs were bared. That made it even easier.

"Jupiter!" she snapped, hand jamming downward. "Oak Evolution!"

Pirouetting, Jupiter launched dozens of electrical bursts that exploded on and around the spider, stopping its charge in its tracks and battering the creature into retreat. Pressing her advantage, Jupiter moved to cut off its retreat.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted, cupping an electrical burst in her hands, then launching it. The burst struck the spider and it squealed out in an unearthly howl of agony. The giant arachnid stumbled to its side, four legs crumpling underneath it. Jupiter eyed it intently, trying to determine if it was done for or not.

And then a heavy weight crashed into her from behind. As Jupiter twisted under the weight to face it before she hit the ground, she could feel it was a living weight rather than stone or wood. After impacting the ground, Jupiter focused upward. Another spider was on top of her. It was as big as the first, perhaps lying in wait for an intruder while its partner did its dirty work. Jupiter recoiled internally. Disgust shot through her as she felt the coarse hairs of the spider's abdomen against her thighs. The head reared up, fangs bared, ready to strike. In answer, Jupiter's lightning rod shot out from her tiara.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" she howled, rage and fear and desperation mixing together to give her voice as thunderous a sound as one of her bolts. Electricity shot down from the heavens and collected in her through her tiara, then exploded out into the spider on top of her. The arachnid reeled back, screeching in pain. Finally it could contain no more of Jupiter's bolt and the energy ripped the creature into pieces that exploded away from her.

Quickly turning over, Jupiter locked onto the other spider. It was limping away as quickly as it could, the webbed woman abandoned and forgotten. Jupiter wanted to pursue it, but she couldn't. A wave of fatigue brought on by the huge bolt she summoned coupled with the adrenaline crash left her body weak and quaking. Jupiter managed to roll up onto her knees, but just sat there for a few minutes trying to grasp just what she saw - - and coming to grips with just how close she came to being prey.

Finally she managed to ascend to shaky legs and shuffled over to the woman. Jupiter knelt down and examined her. The woman's breathing was shallow. She seemed in shock at first, a feeling Jupiter could readily identify with. Then Jupiter spotted two ugly red welts on the woman's right shoulder. Running her glove lightly over them, the senshi realized they were bite marks.

"The spider," gasped Jupiter, still breathing heavily. "It must have bitten her. She's been poisoned." The senshi tried to focus. "Have to get her out of this cocoon - - get her to a doctor."

Jupiter tried pulling at the cocoon, but the silk was too strong and too sticky to tear. She scowled in frustration.

"There's no other way to do it," Jupiter grimaced. "I hope I don't hurt her." Jupiter laid her hands flat on the webbing. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The woman's body convulsed from the electricity, but the webbing singed and then burned away enough that Jupiter could pull it off the woman's body. Jupiter took a moment to gather her strength. Then she worked the woman onto her back and started walking toward the hotel complex over a mile away.

And she didn't change back into Makoto Kino until she was on the highway itself and she could see the hotel.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Myths

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 3: "Myths"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

From her table in the outdoor café, Naru waved at Usagi. Her friend spotted her, then tried, not always successfully, to safely navigate through the occupied tables with satchel and equipment case in one hand and portable drawing board in the other. Several apologies later Usagi reached her and sat down.

"Thanks for coming, Usagi," Naru beamed. "I really wanted to tell you something. Order anything you like."

"You're going to be sorry you said that," Usagi grinned at her. "But thanks for inviting me."

"How long do you have until you have to be back to school?"

"I've got an hour and a half between morning and afternoon classes. There's no rush."

"That long?"

"It's the way the schedule worked out," Usagi shrugged. "Usually after I'm done eating I go to the park and sketch the animals. It's good practice."

"You're really serious about this," Naru smiled, impressed with her friend. "So what would you like to do after you graduate?"

"Well," Usagi sighed dreamily, "I'd love to be a fashion designer. It would mean all those hours we spent in front of fashion magazines at thirteen weren't wasted. Or maybe I could draw manga for a living." She giggled. "I'll probably end up in the park drawing people's caricatures for money."

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself, which is amazing considering its school," Naru commented. "You've married the man of your dreams, you're pursuing a career you actually like. Life sounds like it's been good to you."

Usagi shrugged modestly.

"So what's wrong?"

The question caught Usagi by surprise. She looked at Naru and saw she was serious.

"Nothing," the blonde woman alibied.

"Usagi," Naru reiterated, "how long have we known each other? I know this mood. You never could hide it. You and Mamoru aren't having problems, are you?"

"No!" Usagi replied immediately. She sighed. "It's just - - well, he's out of town for two weeks. And I miss him. It's the first time we've been apart since we were married." Her fingers twisted nervously. "And Ami's in England. And Rei's at divinity school. Now Minako's just gotten married. And when was the last time we talked?" Usagi began blinking as she stared at hr hands. "It feels like everyone I love is drifting away, Naru. I don't like it. I've never liked being alone. If being an adult means losing your friends, then I don't want to be an adult."

"It's not like high school anymore, is it?" Naru said sympathetically. "We have so much new responsibility all of a sudden. I find myself wishing for the old days when all we had to do was sit in my room listening to cds and devouring the latest idol magazines. There's so many more things to do now and not always enough time to do them."

Usagi nodded.

"So you know what you have to do?" Naru smiled. "Make time. If something's important to you, make sure you do it. If someone's important to you, make sure you don't drift away from them. Keep control of your life and what your priorities are and you won't lose the things that are most important to you. I tell that to Umino all the time." She scowled suddenly. "Not that he listens."

Naru reached out and grasped Usagi's hand.

"I think being an adult means realizing that you can't always have things your way. The difference is what you do about it. You can be sad or angry or depressed about it, or you can stay focused on what's important and keep your life aimed at those things so you can have as much of what you want as you can. That make any sense?"

Usagi smiled warmly. "It's nice to know one of us grew up."

"Yeah, but which one?" Naru teased.

"Enough about my problems. You said you had something to tell me."

"Oh, yeah. Usagi, it's so wonderful. I still have to pinch myself to believe it's real."

"What is it, Naru?"

Naru's eyes suddenly dropped to her lap. She took a steadying breath.

"The test was positive," she whispered. "Usagi, I'm pregnant."

The entire outdoor café turned to the sound of the squeal.

"Don't hold back, Usagi," Naru chuckled as Usagi put her in a head lock and hugged her. "How do you really feel?"

"Naru, this is wonderful! Does Umino know? How did he take it?"

"Just like you'd think. I've been elevated in his eyes from sainthood to celestial madonna. I think he expects me to begin walking on water." The two women shared a laugh. "He's very proud. Now if I can just talk him out of quitting school and getting a job."

"Isn't your mom supporting you?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, and it burns him no end. He feels like he's being humiliated on a daily basis. I keep telling him that it doesn't diminish him in my eyes, but he won't listen."

"Tell me about it. Mamo-chan doesn't come out and say it, but he thinks the same way. What is it about men?" The woman shoved the thought aside. "So what are you hoping for?"

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy and happy, I don't care. And Umino will make a great father. He's so caring and considerate. I just hope I can be a good mother."

"You will," smiled Usagi. "You can and you will"

* * *

It was mid-morning before Makoto managed to get back to the temple. She was so tired that she twice had to stop and rest during her climb up the mountainous steps. When she reached the top, her first move was to sit down on the wall and lean her head on one hand propped against her right knee. She expelled a long, fatigued sigh.

There was part of her that was beginning to question if what she'd been through the previous night had been real. When she'd talked to the doctor at the clinic next to the hotel, he'd been a sympathetic ear until she mentioned the giant spiders. Then his attitude changed to 'humoring the person suffering from shock'. She was this close to punching him.

Because there was a stronger, more experienced part of her that knew spiders the size of bears was no stranger than Cardians, Diamons, Lemures, or Animates. That's what kept her from doubting her memories of that bloated black hairy body on top of her or the foot long fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Kino-san?" she heard Kakusui say.

She looked up and found the monk standing a respectful distance from her, leaning in. His expression was one of gentle concern. A lump formed in her throat. It was nice to have a man concerned about her. She hadn't experienced that since her stupidity separated her from Shinozaki. Her fatigue - - that's what it was, her fatigue - - conspired to bring a tear to her eye.

"You've been gone quite a long time," he continued. "I was quite concerned."

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Makoto wheezed, prying herself to her feet with great effort. "While I was out jogging last night, I ran across a woman being attacked."

"How terrible. How is she?"

"Still in shock, mostly," Makoto related, rubbing the back of her neck. "They're treating her injuries at the clinic next to the hotel."

"An excellent place. She'll receive good care there." Kakusui thought a moment. "Was the man who did this caught?"

Makoto flushed involuntarily because she knew the moment she told him Kakusui would look at her like she was a baboon and she didn't want that. But lying had never gotten her anywhere.

"It," she began, cringing in advance, "wasn't a man."

"She was attacked by an animal?" Kakusui asked. "Bears have been known to wander out of the woods, but they usually don't attack humans unless frightened or provoked."

"It wasn't a bear. It was a spider - - a spider as big as a bear. Actually, two of them."

And despite herself Makoto looked over at Kakusui in the desperate hope that he wouldn't think she was crazy or making things up. What she saw wasn't doubt or derision, though. The doctor plainly dismissed her claim out of hand. Kakusui hardly even seemed surprised. He seemed more anxious than anything.

"Sensei?" Makoto inquired.

"Perhaps the darkness fooled you," he said quickly.

"No. I saw what I said I saw. You believe me, don't you. Have you seen them?"

"I have never seen a spider as big as a bear," Kakusui replied. "I will take you at your word, though. There are many things on this Earth that I have not witnessed and can only take on faith. If what you say is true, though, it is - - remarkable - - that two such creatures could be fended off by just yourself. Your skill is greater than I thought."

"I, um," Makoto said, glancing down nervously, "well, it was one of the Sailor Senshi. I guess she just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Then fortune indeed smiled upon both you and the unfortunate woman attacked," Kakusui smiled almost knowingly.

"The doctor thought I was suffering from shock when I told him about the spiders," Makoto ventured, trying to steer things away from her. "But you don't, even though you've never seen one. That's a lot to take on faith. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

Kakusui frowned and cast his gaze out over the side of the temple, looking down on the pool area of the hotel nearby.

"I KNOW nothing," he said. "There have been incidents over the years. An animal will disappear. Occasionally a person. The local police will investigate and find nothing. Eventually the matter will fade from thought and become a memory we look at occasionally and frown over."

"And that's it?" goggled Makoto. "Someone disappears and eventually people just give up and forget them? If I hadn't stumbled across that woman last night, she would have ended up just one more statistic?"

"Is it any different in Tokyo?" Kakusui asked point blank. "A person disappears, the police investigate, find nothing and eventually the matter fades from thought when new events occur. The only difference is the person disappears in a forest of concrete and steel rather than wood - - and it happens far more often."

He could tell Makoto still wasn't satisfied.

"You are tenacious, Kino-san," Kakusui nodded. "You have a sense of justice and fairness that will not be smothered." He grinned. "I think it's one of the reasons I admire you. And if you are right about these spider goblins, it is something to be concerned about. Alas I can offer you nothing of substance to satisfy your questions, though." He thought a moment. "Are you familiar with Japanese legend?"

"Only what I see on those historical dramas on TV," Makoto shrugged.

Kakusui smiled at a joke known only to him. He held out his hand to Makoto.

"Then come," he said. "Let me fix you a hot and hearty meal. And while you eat and rest and regain your warrior's spirit, I will tell you of the legend I have heard of in my studies. It is the legend of the Kumo-onna."

As he led her off, a tingle ran up Makoto's spine, but it was from those words hitting her ear rather than his hand grasping hers.

* * *

Usagi entered the apartment juggling her art equipment and board. Only a last second snatch kept the board from hitting the floor. The woman expelled a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there you are, Usagi," Luna said, sitting by the phone. "What convenient timing. Rei's on the phone for you."

After locking the door, Usagi came over and picked up the phone. Luna vacated the table and headed for a corner to listen in.

"Rei? Is something the matter?" Usagi asked.

"I was calling to ask you the same thing," Rei said on the other end.

"Me?"

"I've been feeling things I can't explain," Rei told her. "I figured maybe you were upset and I was picking up on that. Are you? Don't lie to me."

"Oh very well, nosy," huffed Usagi. "I've just been down a little. Mamo-chan had to go off to some symposium in Nagasaki for two weeks."

"And you miss him," Rei added.

"Yeah," Usagi squeaked. "And everyone else is gone, too. It's just me and Luna - - and she criticizes me half the time."

"And it's deserved every time," Luna replied.

"And you felt that? All the way at Priest School?"

"Yeah, how about that? Maybe I'll have to go all the way to England like Ami did just to keep you from distracting me," Rei jabbed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Usagi roared and the priest in training giggled back.

"So where's Makoto and Minako?"

"Mako-chan's taking a couple of weeks up at the temple to train," and Usagi smirked wickedly, "and ogle Kakusui, if you ask me."

"Good for her," chuckled Rei.

"Oh, and YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! Minako got married !"

"WHEN?"

"Two days ago!"

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME NOW?"

"Well, you're in the middle of finals! I didn't want you to yell at me!" Usagi pouted.

"Yeah, you're probably right," huffed Rei. "So just like that she up and married someone? I didn't even know she was dating seriously!"

"Neither did I!"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Why does everybody keep asking that?"

"Take a guess, Ditz!"

"REI-CHAN!"

"Wow. Minako married?"

"And I've got more news! Naru's pregnant!"

Usagi pulled the phone away from her ear to protect it from the squeal.

"You are kidding!" Rei exclaimed.

"Naru pregnant?" goggled Luna from the corner.

"No! She told me today!" squealed Usagi.

"Wow! I guess Umino's been loading up on the Vitamin E!" Rei chuckled.

"What's that got to do with it?" Usagi asked.

"Never mind," Rei sighed. "So how's school going for you?"

"OK, I guess," Usagi mumbled. "I don't know, I just don't think I'm doing well. My instructors are all very encouraging - - well, except for my art history professor, but that's because I never pay attention. I just don't think I'm improving fast enough."

"Usagi," she could hear Rei scowl over the phone, "how many times do we have to tell you? You've got talent! You are going to be a fabulous artist! So just listen to your instructors and stop trying to out-guess them because frankly you don't have the equipment!"

"Thanks a lot!" Usagi fussed back. "So how's priest school? Drive any of YOUR instructors into quitting with your sparkling personality?"

"Hey, compared to the Catholic School I graduated from, these guys are a piece of cake," Rei snapped back. "It's a lot to remember," she sighed. "But if I pull a 95 or higher, I can just manage to keep an 'A' average for my Freshman year."

"I'll cross everything, Rei-chan," Usagi promised. "Even my eyes!"

"Send me a picture of that one! Oh, damn, I've got to go! Now Usagi, you cheer up, OK!"

"Promise, Rei," Usagi smiled.

"And I'll be back in Tokyo next week after finals are done, so we can have some fun then."

"That's great!"

"Could you do me a favor? Stop by the shrine tomorrow, huh? Grandpa didn't sound so hot the last time I called. I'm worried he's doing too much again. I can't seem to get it through his thick head that he's not twenty anymore."

"I'll check in on him tomorrow, Rei."

"Thanks, Usagi," Rei said. Usagi heard the emotion in her friend's voice and didn't have to be psychic to judge her mood. She would visit Hikawa Shrine first thing tomorrow.

* * *

Kakusui peeked in on Makoto as she slept. It wasn't something he usually did. He respected the privacy of any guest that might come to the temple, particularly a fine and generous spirit such as Kino-san. But he worried. She'd been through so much this day and the previous night. She wanted to go back out after her meal and look for the "spider goblins". Only his persistent hand and calming voice had convinced her to get some sleep first. That was at noon. It was five now and she still slept. The ordeal, whatever she'd faced, had taken more from her than either of them thought.

She looked so peaceful as she slept. In a way she was a kindred spirit to him. Though their paths had diverged long ago, it was easy to wonder if, had some element of her life or his been different, they might have walked the same path.

Looking at her sleep so innocently, Kakusui wondered about her story. It couldn't be possible, could it? Spiders the size of bears living in the woods just south of the temple? Perhaps it was believable to the superstitious peasants of the fifteenth century, but now? But to believe that meant Kino-san was irrational. Kakusui sensed many things about the woman sleeping before him, but irrationality wasn't one of them.

That meant . . .

Turning over in her sleep, Makoto came to rest on her back, the cover pulled away to reveal her nightshirt. It also revealed a hint of her massive chest the nightshirt's buttons strained to keep concealed. The light struck her soft mouth in a way that made them seem like soft brown dates.

Spurred on by embarrassment - - and other feelings - - Kakusui quickly closed the door. Perhaps a period under the waterfall might help him refocus his thoughts on the spiritual. He hurried off.

Which meant there was now only one entity watching Makoto Kino from afar.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Ambush

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 4: "Ambush"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

When Makoto opened her eyes, there was light on the far wall cast from the window behind her. The brown-haired woman found this unusual, as she'd never seen light cast onto that wall in the morning. Then she realized that it wasn't morning.

"How long did I sleep?" she mumbled to herself.

Wriggling out from under the covering, Makoto got up off her sleeping mat and crossed over to the table where her watch was. Picking it up, she squinted at it, still drowsy from sleep.

"It's almost five-thirty," she murmured. "I was only going to nap for a couple of hours! Last night must have taken more out of me than I thought."

Padding over to a closet, Makoto doffed the nightshirt and pulled on jeans and a long sleeve blouse. If she was going to go through the woods, she needed something that would protect her arms and legs from the underbrush.

Because she was going investigating. Maybe everyone else was willing to avoid the woods and shrug off the disappearance of any stranger who might stray into them. She wasn't programmed that way and hadn't been even before she realized her destiny as a Sailor Senshi. After finishing preparations, she headed out, but paused at the window and gazed out.

The south woods were to her left. From the temple, they seemed thick and dense, dense enough to keep civilization out for a thousand years or more. They also were thick and dense enough to hide things that civilization might no longer believe in. For a moment Makoto, who throughout her life had only rarely known fear, felt her chest tighten. The memory of last night, of the huge spider on top of her, pinning her down and poised to strike, sapped her will.

"Maybe I should call the others," the woman whispered to herself.

Her mouth turned to a scowl. Ami was in England, Rei was away at college, Minako was on her honeymoon and Usagi still had classes. Ami was out all together and was it fair to drag the others away for something she could probably handle alone? They still had summits to climb. She'd already reached her peak in life.

"Maybe I'll just nose around some," Makoto thought, heading for the door. "See what I can find out. If I hit something concrete, then I'll call in the troops."

As she closed the door behind her, Makoto grinned.

"Boy, if I drag Blondie away from her honeymoon, she's going to be pissed."

Looking around the temple, she found Kakusui gone. In a way that was good, as he might ask her questions she didn't want to answer. He might be absent-minded, but he wasn't stupid and she didn't want to give him any more clues to add up. On the other hand, his not being here made her curious and just a little troubled.

"He's probably in the middle of the water fall trying to freeze to death," Makoto thought to herself and grinned. Part of what made Kakusui charming was his oddball ways. Being around him was fun. It was why she kept coming back.

"If he'd just make a pass at you, he'd be perfect," Makoto joked and set out for the woods.

Once in the woods, when she was sure she couldn't be observed, Makoto changed into Sailor Jupiter. She wasn't so foolhardy that she would venture into strange territory in search of giant spider goblins in any other guise but her senshi guise. With the lightning rod on her tiara extended, Sailor Jupiter began hiking toward where she first encountered the spiders. All through the journey, Jupiter had to fight back feelings of paranoia. There seemed to be eyes on her every movement, but when she glanced back, she could see nothing.

"Natural, I guess," Jupiter mused as she continued on. "Strange woods, potentially dangerous mission, plus what happened last night. Give anybody the creeps. Just stay sharp and don't jump at shadows."

Not that she dismissed the prospect that something might just be following her. Jupiter wasn't stupid. There were hostiles crawling - - skittering?- - in these woods and they just might be waiting for their chance to jump her. Feeling paranoid didn't mean there wasn't something actually out to get you.

After a time it became too much for her. Sailor Jupiter stopped and turned around. She looked deep into the forest. Nothing. Her gaze shifted to above her, scanning the trees for some sign of something following her or something lying in wait. Still nothing. The forest seemed completely devoid of animal life except for her.

Completely - - devoid . . .

"There's no birds," Jupiter realized. "No squirrels, no animals of any kind. This forest is completely deserted!" Jupiter looked around suspiciously. "Does that mean something else is here now, something that they're afraid of? Do they know better than to come into this forest in the first place because of predators - - one predator in particular?"

Jupiter stood there, frowning. If they were going to attack, she wished they would do it already. She hated not knowing. Was there something there, or was she just being paranoid? The senshi stood indecisively, unsure whether to keep going or keep searching here. The longer she stood, the more irritated she got over her inability to see the right course.

"Go on," she finally told herself. "It's close to six. It'll be dark in about an hour or so. I'm not sure it would be a good idea to be in these woods after dark. It's practically night in here now, the trees are so thick. It might be pitch in here after dark."

And Jupiter continued on toward her goal, in the gloom and the eerie silence.

* * *

Finding Makoto gone, Kakusui's first assumption was that she had gone running. That assumption was quickly dispelled when he noticed her soiled jogging warm-ups folded neatly on a chair. Knowing the compulsively neat woman as he did, he knew she wouldn't have gone out jogging without washing her warm-ups first. A quick check of the temple didn't turn her up in the kitchen, the library or the training room. The monk frowned, puzzled.

A ten minute walk later found him at the clinic near the hotel. His thought was that Makoto was checking on the woman she'd found the previous evening. After a polite inquiry with the receptionist told him she wasn't there, Kakusui turned to leave.

"Kakusui-sensei," called out Dr. Masaoka, a genial, portly man nearly fifty. "What brings you here? You didn't fall asleep under the waterfall and give yourself hypothermia again, did you?"

"No, Masaoka-sensei," Kakusui replied, attempting to smile at the joke. "I was looking for someone. She is training with me at the temple. Do you remember the tall woman with brown hair from last night."

"Oh yes," nodded Masaoka. "Brought in the shock victim. My, she's a big one, isn't she? Big enough and sturdy enough to knock over a building. Quite a beauty, too, once you get past how tall she is." The doctor shook his head. "Afraid I haven't seen her. I can't imagine she'd be out and about, though. She was pretty exhausted last night. Hallucinating about giant spiders."

"She is and that's what concerns me. I'll continue my search elsewhere." Kakusui started to go, then turned back to the doctor. "How is the young woman Kino-san brought in?"

Masaoka's genial manner dimmed. "Passed away this morning, I'm afraid. At first I thought it was just shock, but I turned up a nerve toxin in her system while doing blood work. By the time I tried to give her an anti-toxin, it was too late."

"Poison?" Kakusui asked. "How could she have been poisoned?"

"Well, there were two puncture wounds on her shoulder," Masaoka reported. "The problem with that is the wounds are spaced too far apart to be any known poisonous animal. I thought about poisoned darts or pellets, but there's no evidence of a metallic injection." He sighed. "I sent the body to the coroner's office in Tokyo. They can do a better post-mortem investigation than I can here in the sticks. This is beyond me."

Kakusui nodded. Masaoka noted that the monk looked troubled as he headed for the door.

"Good luck in finding your missing student," Masaoka offered. "Perhaps last night gave her such a fright that she went home."

"Perhaps," Kakusui said as he exited. Outside he looked up at the sky colored in the indigo of dusk. Perhaps, but if he knew Kino-san, not likely.

* * *

Reaching the spot of the previous night's attack, Sailor Jupiter looked around. Nothing seemed to be there except her. Scowling, she scanned the ground.

"The webbing I cut off of that woman is gone," Jupiter thought as she knelt down near the ground. "I'm sure this is the spot she was on. Did it dissolve or something? Or did the spiders cover their tracks?"

Rising up to full height, Jupiter walked over to the spot near the trees where the spider goblin tackled her. What she found didn't please her.

"Nothing!" she thought. "I know I didn't imagine it! But I busted that spider into a million pieces! There should be spider guts all over the place! And yet it doesn't look like anything's been here in years."

Unwilling to admit defeat, Jupiter searched the area more thoroughly. There was little ground cover due to the density of the trees, so little could hide. But what little light there had been was rapidly fading, hampering her search. Lack of rain had made the soil hard, so there wasn't even evidence of spider tracks. Doubt began to creep into her mind. She was sure it had happened. But there was no evidence of it. Could anything, let alone creatures with limited intelligence, sweep a scene of every shred of evidence? It didn't seem possible, but if it wasn't possible it meant that she was hallucinating or worse.

"Come on," Jupiter scowled at herself. "You don't have the brains to be crazy. Boy I'm glad now that I didn't call the others in. Blondie would really be having a horselaugh on me."

Then she saw it. By the base of a tree, sticking to the side of a root, was a small patch of silk. The senshi knelt down and touched it. The silk was spider silk, but thicker and stickier than normal spider silk. With some effort Jupiter pulled her fingers away from it. It was just like the silk she'd burned away from the woman: spider silk strong enough to hold a human.

This was the proof. They did exist. And that meant last night really had happened. But that meant they'd swept the entire area of evidence of their existence. That meant they were intelligent - - or that something intelligent was controlling them. Noting the rapidly approaching darkness, Jupiter began to rise up. From the safety of the temple she'd call in the others. Together they'd clean this forest out before another poor unfortunate accidently fell victim to them.

When the weight fell on her, it felt like a dozen large bags of flour. The weight drove her to the ground, pinning her with a good five to six hundred pounds. But she knew it wasn't flour. If the coarse hairs brushing on the back of her thighs didn't tell her that, the hackles raising on the back of her neck did. Revulsion was quickly suppressed by fighting spirit.

"Supreme Thunder!" she roared out, her body electrifying. The attacking spider goblin was thrown away from atop her and Jupiter quickly scrambled to her feet.

Quickly scanning the situation told her what she faced. Three spiders bracketed her in a triangle formation. The first had pounced on her from above, while the other two quickly moved in to flank her. For a few moments the combatants stood their ground, sizing up each other and the situation. Jupiter kept one spider directly ahead of her, with the other two peripheral to her left and right sides. She wondered for a moment who would attack first. The spider on her left periphery moved first, lunging forward as if to attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted, pivoting and tossing a burst of electricity at the spider.

Instantly she realized the spider had just feinted as it easily avoided the electrical burst. Snapping back into position allowed her to realize that the other two were taking full advantage and attacking at once.

"Jupiter!" she snapped, hand at her side. "Oak Evolution!"

Electrical bursts fanned out in all directions, exploding at, on and around the trio of spider goblins. The bursts were so forceful that they all were forced to retreat from her. They still surrounded Jupiter, but from a wider triangle.

"This is no good," Jupiter thought, wiping sweat from her lower lip. "They can keep me at bay and wear me down until one of their attacks gets through. I'm going to have to take the battle to them."

Whirling on the spider to her left, Jupiter cried "Supreme Thunder" and a deadly bolt lanced out at it. The spider barely danced out of the way and rapidly gave ground. Jupiter was counting on this and turned back to the other two. Charging the one directly ahead of her, Jupiter cupped her hands. When she reached a certain distance, she acted.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled and fired off a burst of electricity.

The burst caught the spider on the abdomen as it was giving ground, sending the arachnid reeling. Immediately the spider on her right moved to cut Jupiter off. However, the senshi turned and fired off another electric burst at the closing spider. It struck the ground with the force of a grenade and the concussion knocked the spider off of its feet. It hit the ground and struggled to get up with great effort.

Whirling again to face the spider behind her, Jupiter found it closely pursuing her. Taken by surprise, the arachnid had no time to retreat.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter roared. The bolt lanced out with deadly force. Too close to veer off, the spider was struck dead on and flash fried. It crumpled to the ground, blackened and dead.

Turning back to the others, Jupiter found they no longer had any stomach for the fight. Both spiders were rapidly heading into the inky forest. Instantly Jupiter began to pursue them.

"If I can find out where they go, I can find out what's controlling them!" Jupiter thought.

She pushed on, running at top speed so her two legs could keep up with their eight. Only their mass kept them from out-distancing her. She didn't fire at them, wanting to conserve her energy for later battle if necessary. As long as they kept running, she would keep pursuing them.

Running through a clump of trees, Jupiter was suddenly pulled off of her feet and into the air. It took a moment to realize what had happened. A large web had been strung between the trees. Rendered invisible by the darkness, the spiders had led her to it and she had blundered right into the trap. Jupiter tugged at the sticky strands holding her off the ground, but couldn't pull free. Moreover, the adhesive on the strands had glued her arms to her side and her thighs together, hampering her leverage.

"Dammit!" bellowed Jupiter in impotent fury, struggling without success to free herself. "Suckered me in! The whole thing was a sucker play!"

Vibrations on the web brought Jupiter's struggles to a stop. She looked up and saw another giant spider skittering down the web from out of the treetops. Her throat tightened and she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. For all its bulk, the spider was quick and advanced on her with alarming speed.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled out desperately.

The lightning flared without fail and the advancing spider drew back some. Her effort was two-fold: in addition to holding the spider at bay, she hoped to burn free of the web.

"Nothing!" gasped Jupiter. Then she realized why. The exertion of the battle and the pursuit had weakened her enough that her lightning wasn't potent enough. Given a chance to rest, she might burn free. But they weren't going to give her the chance to rest. Already the spider was advancing on her again and the other two were climbing onto the web from the other side. Jupiter sucked in air to call down another bolt.

And the spiders were on her. Each one began working on a different part of her, wrapping her body in sticky silk as strong as wire. The silk wrapping around her head choked off her power phrase into unintelligible mumbles. Desperately Jupiter fought, trying to rip free, but more and more silk began to cocoon her body. In a horrifying matter of minutes she was wrapped head to toe in the confining silk. The silk was porous, allowing air to get in - - but breathing was the last thought on her mind.

"T-They're going to eat me!" Jupiter's mind screamed out. Blind and helpless, her heart hammering in her throat, her skin crawling as she felt the alien touch of spider legs on her body weaving more sticky silk around her, Jupiter experienced for one of the few times in her life mortal terror. Her breath came out in shudders. Her body was alive with adrenaline. Nerves screamed to a brain that teetered on shutting down. Hopeless to believe it might work, her brain screamed out anyway, silently trying to summon the lightning down one last time. If she was destined to die, let it be by her hand and not theirs.

Then Jupiter felt a sense of movement. Suddenly the web no longer supported her. She was still tightly wrapped in the web cocoon, but now she felt like she was falling. Then the spider legs caught her. She was swung up and came to rest across something. It felt like something solid, but something made of tissue and cartilage and not rock. The only thing it could be was the spiders. They were moving.

They were carrying her off. But to where? And for what reason? Once more Jupiter strained to break free of the grip of the silk. All she could manage was to squirm a little.

Oh, why hadn't she brought the others?

* * *

From the corner of the sofa she was curled up in, Luna raised her head and looked over her shoulder. Usagi had been at her drawing table working on her homework assignment. Now, though, she was just staring off into space. This of course wasn't unusual for the easily distracted woman. It was the expression on Usagi's face that disturbed Luna.

"Usagi?" Luna ventured. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Usagi whispered vacantly. Then she seemed to come back to Earth. "I got a chill all of a sudden. Like something bad just happened."

"Such as?" Luna asked. In the old days the cat would have dismissed such things as a teenager's overactive imagination. But Usagi's power and perception were growing as she came into adulthood and something like this suddenly took on more importance.

"I don't know," Usagi said softly. She put down her pencil and walked over to the phone. "I hope Mamo-chan's all right."

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. The Call To Arms

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 5: "The Call To Arms"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Yawning, Usagi made her way at a slower than usual pace from her apartment building. It was earlier than she usually left for art school and the early morning hours as usual took their toll on her. She'd almost overslept because Mamoru wasn't there to wake her up with a loving kiss on the lips and a gentle rub of her shoulders - - and other parts - - because he was still in Nagasaki. And today was more important than usual that she get up, because she'd wanted to stop by Hikawa Shrine and check in on Rei's grandfather before school. Fortunately Luna had managed to get her up.

"She didn't have to use her claws, though," muttered Usagi. The woman absently rubbed her bottom.

The memory of her promise to Rei to look in on her grandfather prompted more speed from the young blonde. She'd left early enough to get there, visit Grandpa and still get to school on time, but the sooner she got there, the more time she'd have to spend with the old priest. Knowing him, if he was sick, a visit from a young woman might be just the thing for him.

As she walked, though, Usagi couldn't put the nameless feeling of unease out of her head. It had first come to her the previous night and no matter what she did, Usagi couldn't expel it. A call to her husband had ascertained that he was fine and only succeeded in giving him the impression that she was even more immature than she actually was. While he'd been kind about it, Usagi still felt embarrassed.

And she still felt uneasy.

"I hope it's not Grandpa," Usagi whispered to herself. "Rei would just die if something happened to him."

Eventually she reached the steps of Hikawa Shrine. Giving them a dismal look, for the gods hadn't answered her fervent prayers and reduced their height, Usagi began climbing them, satchel in one hand and art board in the other. At the top of the stairs, Yuuichiro swept the stone paths and wondered how many more days he'd have to endure until his beloved Hino-sama would return.

An inhuman gasp made him look up.

"Tsukino-san!" he gasped, seeing the frazzled woman teetering at the top step. He ran over. "I-I mean Chiba-san! Are you hurt! Did something attack you?"

"S-Steps!" Usagi gasped out, flushed and panting.

"Would you like some water?"

Usagi nodded, violently sucking in air.

Moments later she was sitting on a stone bench sipping water. Yuuichiro looked on, expecting her to have a heart attack at any moment.

"Are you all right now?" he inquired.

"Yeah," panted Usagi, her hand on her chest. "Boy I'm out of shape! I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's all right," Yuuichiro replied, still a little spooked. "I live to serve. Um, what brings you here? Rei-san isn't back from university yet."

"I know. She asked me to peek in on Grandpa. How's he doing?"

Yuuichiro looked down with brow furrowed and immediately Usagi grew concerned.

"He's slowed down," Yuuichiro admitted. "The past month has been a series of trials for him. There are days when he's nearly his old self. Then there are days when his energy seems to go. Some of those days he doesn't even get out of bed." Yuuichiro took a haunted breath. "Chiba-san, I didn't think anything could defeat the Master. I-I thought he was invincible. But he walks more slowly now. His hand shakes when he lifts a pot of water."

"I hope he hasn't got that Y2K bug Ami was telling me about last week," Usagi said.

"Um," Yuuichiro said, because he didn't know how else to respond.

"Has he been to a doctor?" Usagi asked.

"Two weeks ago. The doctor says it's circulation problems. His arteries are hardening and narrowing. The doctor gave him pills. Sometimes he takes them. Sometimes I have to remind him." Yuuichiro smiled. "That's when he yells at me and I know my old master is still in there."

"Does Rei know?"

"He hasn't told her," Yuuichiro related, "and he ordered me not to. He said she'd find out soon enough when she visits between quarters. Oh, the walls are going to rattle then."

"Is it all right if I visit him?" Usagi asked. Yuuichiro looked up at her.

"Yes, Chiba-san," he nodded. "I think he'd like that."

Grandpa was laying in bed. He felt too alert to sleep, but too drained to get up. His head propped up, he rested a book on his chest and read. A timid knock came on the door.

"Yuuichiro, I've told you and told you that you don't have to knock!" growled the old priest. "Bonehead."

The door slid open and Usagi peeked in.

"Oh, Chiba-san! Well this is a pleasant surprise! I can't think of the last time I had a pretty woman in my bedroom - - which is as depressing a thought as I can think of. Come in, come in!"

"Grandpa, you don't have to be formal with me," clucked Usagi. "I've told you and told you it's Usagi." She sat down near his futon. "How are you feeling?"

"Yuuichiro blabbed, didn't he?" Grandpa scowled. "Well, it's my own fault, I guess. I told him not to tell Rei, but I didn't say anything about anyone else." He wagged a shaky finger at the woman. "Now don't you tell Rei anything! Not until after her finals are done! She's got enough to worry about. And we both know that if she finds out, she'll come tearing down here and miss her finals and all the hard work she put in this quarter will be for nothing. She can find out next week. I'm not going anywhere that quickly."

"All right," Usagi replied, but she clearly wasn't happy about it. "Now how are you doing?"

"I have good days and bad," he shrugged. "I need to get out of this bed, though, and tend to my garden. Yuuichiro doesn't know the first thing about gardening. Beats me why I put up with him sometimes."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you took your pills," offered Usagi.

Grandpa sighed. "Usagi," he said, a bittersweet smile on his face, "I'm coming to the end of my journey. Some young doctor and his pills aren't going to change that. Besides, they irritate my stomach. Is that a price worth paying for a couple of extra months?" He could see tears welling up in Usagi's eyes and patted her hand. "The journey ends for all of us. I know that. When you get to be my age, it's a truth you can't escape. I don't welcome it. I'll miss a lot of things, most of all seeing pretty young things like you. But it's coming. Whether it's next week or next year, my journey's going to end and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So I accept it."

"But what about Rei?" Usagi whimpered. "How is she going to go on without you?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes," Grandpa murmured. "For all the growing she's done, there's still a lot of that little six year old girl in her that had to stand there and watch her mother die." His emotions momentarily got the better of him. "That look in her eyes that night still haunts me. I don't want to be the cause of her getting that look again." He sighed. "But I can't avoid it. And she's got to learn to deal with it, because she's going to have to deal with it again and again in her life."

The old priest reached out and squeezed Usagi's hand.

"I'm just glad that the gods were merciful and blessed Rei with you," he said. "You're the best thing that ever happened to her, Usagi. You don't know how much of a difference you've made in her life. You couldn't know. The only thing that allows me to face my end with some peace is knowing that you'll be there for Rei. I don't want to think where she'd be if she hadn't met you."

"Thank you, Grandpa," Usagi sobbed happily.

"And Usagi," he continued. "I know Rei is studying the priesthood because she thinks she's obligated to. I happen to think she'd make an excellent priest. Her spiritual side is very strong." He sighed. "But I know she has another side to her, a side that yearns to be more modern. She's chosen to ignore that side and that's her choice. It's her life. But someday, after I'm gone and can't tell her myself, if she reaches a point in her life when she's only a priest because it's her obligation and not her choice, tell her I said it was OK for her to do something else. I only want her to be happy."

Robbed of her voice, Usagi nodded.

Sensing the overwrought emotions of the moment, the old priest's mouth turned up and his dim eyes twinkled with mischief.

"So how about a kiss, honey?" he leered.

"Grandpa!" gasped Usagi.

"Not even for old times sake?" he chuckled.

Usagi gave him a cynical smirk. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh well," he chuckled. "Half a loaf's better than none"

* * *

At that moment, miles away, the monk Kakusui paused at the door to Makoto's room in the temple. He had been up since five trying to go through his usual routine in pursuit of spiritual enlightenment. However his concentration had not been at its best throughout the morning, no matter what he did. His thoughts kept returning to Makoto and whether she had returned.

After not finding her at the clinic the previous evening, his first thought was to look for her. However, he resisted the impulse. Makoto was an adult and could choose her own path. He might not agree with the actions she might take, but unless she sought out his advice he would keep it to himself. He knew that the woman possessed a strong sense of right and wrong and would be compelled to seek out those who she felt had done wrong. It was not up to him to tell her not to do so. He had no hold over her.

The night, though, had been restless and the morning distracted. Softly he rapped on the door.

"Kino-san?" he called out in as soft a tone as he could manage and still be heard.

There was no answer.

"Kino-san, are you awake?" he persisted. "Kino-san?"

Now the concern for her gripped him like a pair of pliers around his throat. He knocked again, more insistently this time. There was still no answer.

"Kino-san, please answer," he called out.

There was no response. A decision was made.

"If I enter and find you in a compromising state," Kakusui grimaced as he thought, "I beg you, please understand!"

The door opened freely, as there were no locks on the temple doors. Kakusui looked around the room. Her futon wasn't slept in and still possessed the obsessively immaculate creases in the sheets from when Makoto had made it. There was no evidence that Makoto had been in the room at any time during the night, possibly not since five the previous afternoon.

He had always been taught not to interfere in the lives of others, to flow as the water in the face of life choices he didn't agree with. But he had also always been taught to offer aid to anyone who might need it, whether asked or not. That life choice extended to the most casual acquaintance or the most total stranger. Makoto was much more to him than that, so there wasn't even a second thought.

Kakusui headed down the towering steps of the temple at a consistent, rapid pace. The police needed to be involved, at once, and since there were no phones in the temple, he would have to run to the prefecture's constabulary and inform them in person. His sandals hit the bottom step and the monk pivoted north. It was only three miles - - hardly a distance worth considering in any event and insignificant in light of the friendship he had with Makoto.

And as he ran, Kakusui prayed that he hadn't acted too late.

* * *

Struggling with her satchel, her utensil case, her drawing board and a small sack of food she was planning to prepare for the evening meal, Usagi exited the elevator and headed for her apartment. Though the apartment they lived in didn't have the spaciousness or the upscale comfort of either her parents' home or Mamoru's former apartment, it never seemed dim or tiny when they were together in it. It seemed - - intimate.

Without him, though, it was just cramped.

"I hope it's after six," Usagi thought as she fumbled for her keys with hands full of everything. "Mamo-chan will be out of his study group and I can call him." She struggled to aim the key into the lock with her hand weighted down with parcels. "Now remember, you can only talk to him for twenty minutes. Mamo-chan needs his study time."

The woman stopped and sighed.

"Two weeks is such a long time!" Usagi thought.

The key turned in the lock and the door opened. Usagi shuffled over the threshold and set her board and utensil case down by her art table, then uttered a sigh of relief. To her surprise, Luna came bounding up.

"Thank goodness you're home, Usagi!" Luna blurted out. The cat seemed frantic. "You need to call that monk, Kakusui, immediately!"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"He called here earlier from a police station. Apparently Makoto is - - is missing!"

"Missing?" Usagi gasped.

"He said he thinks she went into some woods near the temple about five last evening," Luna explained. "He wasn't very clear why. But she hasn't returned."

Instantly the satchel and the bag of food dropped to the floor. Usagi turned violently and scampered to the front door. She stopped only long enough to search through her purse.

"Where are you going?" Luna demanded.

"To the temple!" Usagi responded. "Mako-chan's in trouble! That's what I've been feeling all day and all last night! It has to be! Mako-chan's in trouble and I have to find her!"

"Usagi, don't go charging in by yourself! Call the others!"

"Luna, there isn't time! Minako is in Hokkido, and-and Rei's at the university! And Ami's all the way in England! They'd never get here in time! Mako-chan may not have the time to wait for them!" Usagi grew visibly sad. "Besides, they have their own lives now."

Once again purpose seized the woman. She frantically fumbled with the door knob and finally succeeded in pulling the door open.

"I'll find her, Luna! I promise!"

And Usagi slammed the door behind her, leaving behind a small black cat with a very pained, worried expression.

At the train station, Usagi put the credit card back in her purse and clutched her ticket. She'd been reluctant to use the credit card. Mamoru didn't like using them. Her father had set up the account, but Mamoru demanded they only use it in an emergency. She still cringed at the memory of the huge fight they had because Mamoru hadn't considered buying a new pair of fashion boots an emergency. This was the first time she'd used it since that night.

"This has to count as an emergency, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered to herself as she walked to the platform. "Mako-chan's in trouble and I have to get to her."

Moments dragged on as Usagi waited on the platform and fidgeted. With every passing second, her imagination conjured up some new and horrible fate that her friend was suffering. It continued unabated as Usagi glanced at the clock again and again and waited and worried.

"Oh, where is that train!" Usagi murmured in frustration. "Please don't let me be too late! Oh please be all right, Mako-chan!"

"Hey, Dumpling!" Usagi heard Haruka say, although it couldn't possibly be Haruka. "Going our way?"

The woman turned and to her surprise saw not only Haruka standing there in jeans and a sponsor's windbreaker, but Michiru on her left in a yellow sundress, and Setsuna to her right and just behind her in a less than flattering grey suit jacket and skirt. For a moment, Usagi couldn't believe her eyes.

"What are you three doing here?" Usagi gasped, relief flooding into her stricken soul.

"Luna called Setsuna," Michiru explained with that gentle, controlled manner that always made her seem so superior in a crisis. "She said Makoto may be in trouble."

"And we have come to offer our assistance," Setsuna added deferentially, "My Princess."

For a moment, Usagi seemed stunned. Then her face melted into intense gratitude. She ran up, flung her arms around Haruka's neck and hugged the woman.

"Why does she always hug you first?" Michiru asked with a wry smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Can I help it if women find me attractive?" smirked Haruka. Usagi's arms let go at light speed.

"Now stop that!" Usagi barked, stomping her foot.

"Forgive them their risque humor, My Princess," Setsuna told her. "We are committed to your mission and pledge to act under your command."

"Thank you," Usagi smiled. "Four of us can be four times the help for Mako-chan." The woman glanced at the clock again. "If only that train would get here!"

"My car's in the parking lot," offered Haruka. "I can drive us there."

"But you only have a two-seat sports car," Setsuna pointed out.

Haruka shrugged. "Dumpling can sit in my lap," she smirked.

Usagi blushed. Michiru's eyes narrowed. Outwardly she seemed calm, but Haruka suddenly jumped as if pinched.

"I shall purchase our tickets," Setsuna said, glancing at her friends with mild reproach. "Perhaps by the time I return the train will have arrived."

Once Setsuna was gone, Haruka and Michiru glanced back at Usagi. They saw a woman consumed with worry and perhaps just a smidgen of guilt. Michiru reached out and grasped Usagi's shoulder.

"Makoto knows how to handle herself in a fight," Michiru told her. "If she has run into trouble, she's an experienced enough warrior to know how to survive until we arrive. We will get there in time."

"Oh, I hope so," Usagi murmured. Her hands were at her chin and she nervously chewed on a thumb.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. The Pearl Of Great Price

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 6: "The Pearl Of Great Price"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

For Sailor Jupiter, it wasn't a gradual return to consciousness. In a single moment she was back, with everything that passed before lost to her. This engendered some initial confusion in her because she had no reference points to work with.

Then she felt the sticky constriction of the webbing around her body, her head and face. She realized that she was floating, unable to touch solid ground, suspended in mid-air by the thinnest of threads.

As if in a web. Then it all came rushing back to her. The giant spiders. The trap. The fear and desperation that coursed through her body, tightened her chest and knotted her bowels. The race memory that lingers just beneath the veneer of civilization, that fear of being prey.

"God, I hope I didn't faint!" was the first coherent thought she could form. Breath shuddered in her chest.

Anxious to escape, Jupiter began trying to thrash within the confines of the cocoon she was wrapped in. She had little play, though. The cocoon left her little leverage to work with, leaving her strength the only weapon she had in her fight. But the weaving reinforced the sticky threads and they clung everywhere, to her skin and clothes and to each other. She made no headway against the binding cocoon, but she couldn't stop. She had to escape.

Then a noise stopped her. It was an inhuman mixture of clicks and shrill squeals that couldn't come out of a person's throat. Makoto stopped and swallowed, stilling her breathing as much as she could. Though the silk left her blind, it didn't completely deafen her to the sound around her. Something else was here.

"The spiders," Jupiter thought and her blood ran cold.

A mental image of them standing directly over her about to plunge their hideous arachnid mouths to her and consume her alive ran through her mind and triggered an irrational surge of sheer panic. Desperately Jupiter fought to control her emotions. She'd faced death before and lived only from keeping a cool head. She listened within her silk prison for some cue to tell her where the spiders were and what they intended. If only she knew how long she'd been out. Was it a moment? Was it hours?

"No, my precious," came a woman's voice, the last thing Jupiter expected to hear. "You still may not eat it."

These - - things - - were controlled by a human? A spark of hope ignited in Jupiter's breast. At least she had a chance. At least a human could be reasoned with. Again Jupiter heard the bizarre combination of clicks and screeches. Was that how spiders communicated? Were they talking to this mystery human?

"For one very simple reason, my darling," the woman cooed. "She's bait for a far bigger prize."

So that was it. She hadn't been eaten because they needed her as a lure. But for who? Kakusui? Some other person in the prefect?

"You don't feel it, do you?" the woman continued. "This one isn't ordinary prey. This one has power. And she serves one with far greater power. She serves the one of legend, my darling little ones. The one who it is said will rule over the world and all in it for a thousand years."

She was after Usagi.

"So we will use this one as bait to lure the one from the prophecy into our web," Jupiter heard the woman tell the gathered spiders. "And we will consume the one of the prophecy and we will gain its power and we will rule over the world and all in it for a thousand years."

Though shocked and amazed, Jupiter managed to throw off her surprise. More was at stake here now than just her life. Now Usagi's life was at stake as well, and beyond her everyone who lived on Earth. If this woman and her giant spiders somehow gained the power of the Silver Crystal, they could turn the world into a giant spider feeding ground and every person on Earth into their prey. It was imperative she get free now and as fast as possible.

But how? Jupiter didn't know how long she'd been out, so she didn't know if Kakusui knew she was missing yet. And nobody knew where she was. Usagi might find out, but only to be lured into this mystery woman's clutches. She was completely and totally on her own. Jupiter couldn't count on any help from anyone. Controlling her desperation and despair, Jupiter tried to focus on finding a way to escape this cocoon. If only she could speak, she could shout her power phrase and call down enough lightning to burn the cocoon and everything around her. But the silk was too thick over her mouth and too tight around her jaw. All she could do was make smothered grunts through her nose. She'd have to find another way out.

Sensing only the vibrations of movement around her on the web and in the air, Jupiter could tell there was movement among the spiders who held her. Jupiter realized not only would she have to find another way out, she'd have to find it fast.

* * *

Kakusui walked out into the courtyard of the temple, his brow furrowed. Doubt plagued his mind. On the one hand, he was worried about Kino-san. She'd been missing over a day now and it wasn't like her.

Or was it? Despite training with him yearly for five years now, how much did he really know about her? Perhaps she often disappeared in moments of crisis or personal doubt. It was known to happen. He would hate to cause an uproar over her disappearance only to have himself or the police intrude into her desire for peace and self-reflection. He knew how important that could be to the spirit. He didn't want to intrude, for she was a valued - - acquaintance - - and one he didn't want to harm.

The monk sat down on the stone floor of the courtyard, assumed the lotus position and began to meditate on this quandary as the sun began to set in the west.

"Um, Kakusui?" the monk heard as he felt a gentle hand shake his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he found the courtyard shrouded in night. Obviously some time had passed while he sat meditating on his question. Standing over him was a delightfully pretty young blonde with the kindest, bluest eyes he'd ever witnessed. No, he had witnessed them once before. But this woman was even more beautiful than the young girl he'd known then.

"Tsukino-san?" he asked, rising from his lotus position. "Then you got my message?"

"Yes!" the woman said, frantic with worry over a friend, worry he'd caused. "Is there any news?"

"None that I am aware of," Kakusui volunteered. "Forgive me for causing you worry. Perhaps I have overreacted and Kino-san has just gone off on her own after her previous ordeal."

"What exactly happened?" asked another woman and Kakusui realized that Tsukino-san had companions.

The one who spoke was a vibrant young woman with green hair, the delicate hands of an artist and all-encompassing eyes. She was flanked by two very tall, very imposing women. One had short sandy blonde hair, a manly way about her and an indifferent demeanor that concealed the ferocity of a warrior. The other had long green-black hair, an educated manner and a stillness that he could sense ran far deeper than he could ever guess. They were very different companions than the last ones he'd seen with young Tsukino.

"She was jogging along the highway south of the temple night before last," Kakusui related calmly. "She came upon a woman being attacked. She helped fight off the attackers and carried the woman nearly two kilometers to get medical help for her. Kino-san was quite exhausted and shaken when she returned here, and with good reason. I left her sleeping yesterday evening - - she had slept most of the day, having been up all night - - and when I returned, she was gone."

"Mako-chan wouldn't just up and leave like that," Usagi maintained.

"I would agree," Setsuna added. "Unless she went out looking for the ones who attacked this woman. Is that possible, Sensei?"

"That's why I called you ultimately, Tsukino-san," the monk related. "It's very possible she did so and if she was right about them, she's in great danger." The monk shook his head incredulously. "But it was just a hallucination from shock. It had to be. Kumo-onna can't be real. It's just a legend."

"What's Kumo-onna?" Haruka asked, her tone a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"Kumo-onna is an ancient Japanese legend," Setsuna explained. "She is a demon with the head and upper torso of a woman and the body of a giant spider." Usagi gasped audibly. "She was said to command small packs of giant spiders, sometimes called Spider Goblins. They would live in dense forests and weave their webs among the trees in order to snare unsuspecting travelers." Setsuna paused, glancing uneasily at Usagi. After a moment's indecision, she continued. "Once ensnared, the luckless human would be - - consumed over a period of weeks."

Everybody could feel Usagi's tension skyrocket without even looking at her.

"And you waited a whole day before saying anything?" Haruka demanded of the monk.

"I assumed she only wished for some privacy. I did not wish to intrude upon her meditations," Kakusui replied. "Kumo-onna is just a story." Then the monk thought back. "Although I must confess I know now that there are things in this world that defy conventional explanation. I myself experienced having a crystal shot from my chest years ago, and the logical man would think such a thing impossible as well." Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other. "Perhaps I have erred in judgment. Forgive me. I still walk the path to enlightenment."

"It's all right, Sensei," Usagi said, grasping his hand. "You couldn't have known."

Kakusui looked into Usagi's eyes and found the forgiveness of Buddha himself within them. He swallowed, almost in awe.

"If she did go out looking for," and Michiru paused, warily glancing at Kakusui, "for whatever attacked that woman, she probably headed for the spot of the attack. Do you have any idea where that might be, Sensei?"

"I only know what Kino-san told me. She was slightly past the second kilometer marker south of the temple on the highway. From there she ran west into the forest for about a kilometer."

"Then that's where we're going to start!" Usagi proclaimed resolutely. She turned on her heel and headed for the steps.

"But Tsukino-san!" Kakusui called after her. "The forest is very dark at night! Even if there are no predators out, you could very easily get lost!"

But Usagi ignored him and started down the steps. Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other, then began to follow.

"Please wait until morning!" Kakusui called out.

"Mako-chan may not have that kind of time!" Usagi yelled back. She was now out of sight of them. Setsuna turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you for all of your assistance, Sensei," she said.

"Please be careful," he told her and Setsuna nodded with almost world-weary resignation. "Is there anything more I can do?"

"Pray for us," Setsuna replied. "Pray that we get to Makoto in time."

Then she hurried off to join her princess.

* * *

After the tenth ring, Mamoru hung up the phone. He sat back in the chair in his hotel room, his lab notes on his lap, and wondered. Glancing at the clock confirmed the time, though he already knew it. Usagi should have been home from art school long ago.

"Maybe she went out," he told himself. "She's always needed to be around people and I know it's been lonely for her the last few days."

But who was there to go out with? Everyone she knew was out of town, except maybe Naru.

"She's probably out with Naru. She mentioned they had lunch the other day," Mamoru reasoned. "Or maybe she's at her mother's." Mamoru smiled. "That way she doesn't have to cook."

But the smile faded. So where was Luna? The only time Luna went out of the apartment anymore was to meet Artemis. It was possible the two cats were on a date.

That, however, didn't explain the sudden unease he felt. It wasn't like the premonitions he felt when Usagi was threatened. It was more of a general unease, an unexplainable unease.

"Maybe you miss her," he smiled to himself. "Maybe your mind's playing tricks on you because you need her as much as she needs you. Maybe . . ."

Maybe there's trouble. Maybe Sailor Moon is out fighting some new menace with only Luna by her side. Maybe . . .

Mamoru shook himself. These notes had to be studied. If he wasn't going to learn anything and become a successful doctor worthy of supporting the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the universe, then what was he wasting his time here for? Bearing down, he picked up his notes and began studying them.

That lasted about forty-five seconds.

* * *

Usagi paused at the highway near the bottom step of the stairway to the temple. After taking a few minutes to figure out which way was south, she headed for the dense woods adjoining the temple. But a few paces in she stopped. The forest was as dark and foreboding as Kakusui warned her it would be. And just that suddenly the courage and conviction she'd possessed just moments ago drained out of her like someone had pulled a stopper from a sink.

"You've got to do it," she silently told herself. "Mako-chan needs you. She's depending on you. You've got to do it. You've . . ."

The young woman let out a terrified shriek when a hand closed onto her shoulder. Spinning around - - and nearly stumbling to the ground - - she confronted her unknown assailant.

"HARUKA, DON'T EVER DO THAT!" she wailed.

"Sorry," Haruka replied, not bothering to conceal her smirk the way Michiru and Setsuna were.

"You nearly made me wet my pants!" Usagi grumbled.

"Dumpling," Haruka said, gripping her by the shoulders again and looking earnestly into her eyes. "It's OK to be scared. Just don't let it rule your judgment."

The words gave Usagi some of the confidence back that had previously drained out of her. She flashed a grateful smile to Haruka.

"No one's around," Michiru told them. "It might be a good idea to go into this already transformed."

Usagi nodded resolutely. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" she shouted.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

In moments, four Sailor Senshi stood by the side of the highway under the amber light of a street lamp.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon said, turning to head south on the highway berm.

"Sailor Moon, there's no need to walk all the way to the spot Makoto first ran into these alleged Spider Goblins," Sailor Neptune suggested.

"But how else are we going to find her?" Sailor Moon protested. "We've got to look over the area for clues - - not that I'd know what a clue looks like."

"I've got a much simpler way," Neptune smiled. She gestured up into the air with her empty hand and instantly the Deep Aqua Mirror materialized in it.

Chagrined, Sailor Moon returned to the others. Neptune extended the Deep Aqua Mirror out to arm's length, then passed one hand over the surface of the mirror. As she brought it back close to her, the senshi seemed to enter a light trance. The woman gazed into the mirror intently. Sailor Moon peeked over her shoulder, but could only see Neptune's reflection in the mirror. Yet Neptune seemed to see something else.

"Do not lose hope, My Princess," Sailor Pluto whispered, patting Sailor Moon on the shoulder. "We will find her."

Sailor Moon nodded, leaving the condition they'd find Makoto in unspoken.

"My goodness," Neptune whispered, mildly surprised. For Neptune, that was the equivalent of Usagi screeching in astonishment.

"What is it?" Uranus asked, intent on Neptune's every gesture.

"They are real," Neptune replied, her vision still occupied by her vision. "I admit to being skeptical about the whole Kumo-onna legend. . ."

"You've seen Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon cried. "Is she all right?"

"As far as I can tell," Neptune replied in a non-committal fashion as she returned from her trance. "Uranus, these spiders are as big as bears!"

"Makes them easier targets," Uranus replied with grim confidence. "You get a fix on their position?"

"Of course," Neptune smiled.

She turned into the forest at a quick pace. Instantly Uranus and Pluto fell in behind her. Startled, Sailor Moon took a few beats to act and quickly fell behind.

"Wish it wasn't so dark," Uranus observed. "Feels like I'm jogging in a cave."

"I shall endeavor to assist in that regard," Pluto said. Holding her staff up as she ran, Pluto invoked the Ruby Orb atop the staff. The Orb began to throw off an intense red glow.

"Well this is certainly eerie," Neptune commented as the woods were bathed in an unearthly deep red glow. "I almost prefer the pitch."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Uranus reminded her. "Besides, you look cute as a redhead."

Neptune smirked and wrinkled her nose at her partner.

Lagging behind, Sailor Moon struggled to keep up. The glow of Pluto's staff acted as a beacon for her to follow, for which she was grateful. However, Uranus and Neptune were setting a pace she was having trouble keeping up with. Running had never been her strong suit anyway, unless something was chasing her. But she didn't cry out, didn't beg them to slow down for her. She didn't want to delay them from reaching Makoto. She didn't want to bring the derisive glare from Neptune down upon her again.

And she didn't want to stop, for fear of something in the darkness behind her might just jump out and grab her.

"Hang on, Mako-chan!" she thought as she struggled to keep up. "We're coming!"

And through the eerie stillness of the forest, Sailor Moon heard a cry of alarm up ahead of her.

"That was Neptune!" she gasped.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Bloody Forest

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 7: "Bloody Forest"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Lagging behind, Sailor Moon struggled to keep up. The glow of Pluto's staff acted as a beacon for her to follow, for which she was grateful. However, Uranus and Neptune were setting a pace she was having trouble keeping up with. Running had never been her strong suit anyway, unless something was chasing her. But she didn't cry out, didn't beg them to slow down for her. She didn't want to delay them from reaching Makoto. She didn't want to bring the derisive glare from Neptune down upon her again.

And she didn't want to stop, for fear something in the darkness behind her might just jump out and grab her.

"Hang on, Mako-chan!" she thought as she struggled to keep up. "We're coming!"

And through the eerie stillness of the forest, Sailor Moon heard a cry of alarm up ahead of her.

"That was Neptune!" she gasped.

Spurred on by concern for a friend, Sailor Moon raced through the darkness in the direction the cry came from. No longer did she fear whatever skulked in the dense shadows of the woods. Her only concern was Sailor Neptune and whatever misfortune had caused her to cry out, for unlike her Sailor Neptune did not cry out for no reason. The senshi stumbled over a tree root and nearly fell, but managed to keep her balance and get back on stride. The ruby glow of Pluto's staff was just up ahead. She saw Sailor Uranus turn to her, ready to defend herself against the thundering footsteps she'd undoubtedly heard. Then she saw it.

Sailor Neptune dangled inches off the ground, her body caught in a spider's web strung between several trees. Sailor Moon looked up at the web in horror and astonishment, for the web had to have been strung fifteen feet or more in the air. Neptune strained at the thin, yet surprisingly strong filaments sticking to her, but couldn't pull free.

"Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried. "We have to get her down! One of those awful Spider Goblins will get her!"

"Just what I was about to do, Sailor Moon," Uranus said.

As she approached the web and the writhing Sailor Neptune, Uranus stuck her hand up into the air over her head. In that hand her talisman, the Space Sword, materialized. Planting her feet, Uranus brought the sword down on the silk like an executioner's blade.

"Damn, this stuff is tough!" Uranus exclaimed. Her blade only managed to sever the first two threads holding Neptune before the third one halted its momentum. "What's this web made out of, steel?"

Changing tactics, Uranus began hacking at the web lines, using her sword like a machete. It was slow, arduous work.

"Don't tell me you're going soft," Neptune quipped to hide her nervousness. Cautiously she looked around. Pluto, too, kept an eye out for giant spiders, while Sailor Moon stared fearfully at her trapped teammate.

"Between the strength of the thread and all that sticky gunk on them, it's almost impossible to cut through them," Uranus grumbled as she kept hacking.

"Uranus?" Sailor Moon asked in a trembling voice.

"I said 'almost'," frowned Sailor Uranus as she kept hacking. "I haven't given up yet. Don't you do it."

"I do not wish to complicate matters," Pluto interjected in her toneless manner, "but I have a sense of being observed."

"I don't doubt it," Neptune concurred. "Something strung these webs up and it wouldn't make sense to weave them and then just leave them unattended. It's only logical that at least one of those things is close by, watching us." They heard Sailor Moon squeak in fright.

"T-Then why haven't they attacked?" she asked, trying to conceal the trembling in her voice and failing miserably.

"My estimation would be our numbers," Sailor Pluto theorized. "I must assume that there is only one spider and it does not feel confident attacking a group. Were Neptune alone and in her current situation, she would more than likely already have been set upon."

"Like Mako-chan was," Sailor Moon squeaked.

"Don't go to pieces on us, Sailor Moon," Neptune warned her. Uranus had already started hacking away the web on her other side.

"I won't," the future queen replied, her tone a mixture of fear and irritation. "Please hurry, Uranus."

"Almost got it," Uranus informed her. The last of the web parted after several more strokes. Finally free of the web, Neptune stepped away from it. She glanced back, trying to catch sight of the predator who almost got her. Then she began picking at the residue web on her arms and torso.

"Oh, this stuff won't come off!" Neptune scowled. "It's sticking to my skin - - my hair! I feel so - - so disgusting!"

"Maybe I can help," Sailor Moon ventured almost timidly. She summoned the Moon Tier and held it over her head. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

The Tier began to glow and silver energy flowed over Sailor Neptune. As the web began to dissolve away from her, Neptune reflexively crossed her arms over her chest and grew a deep, satisfied smile on her face as she closed her eyes. When the energy ceased and her eyes opened again, the web residue was gone and she felt cleansed and happy.

"Um," Neptune began, but was momentarily at a loss for words. Embarrassed, she swallowed. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon beamed at her.

"You could have done that from the start?" Uranus queried. Sailor Moon blankly shrugged. "Why didn't you?"

"You said you were going to handle it," Sailor Moon replied timidly.

Uranus just stared, while Neptune and Pluto enjoyed a moment of humor at their companion's expense.

Then Neptune stooped over and picked up the Deep Aqua Mirror, which had fallen to the ground near the web. Holding it at arm's length, the senshi passed her hand over the mirror and gazed intently into it. Immediately she executed a ninety degree turn to her right, then looked up into one of the trees holding the web.

"There it is," Neptune said, pointing into a thicket of leaves about twenty feet over Sailor Pluto's head.

Almost immediately a huge black spider launched itself out of the trees at the group. Pluto pivoted. Sailor Moon screeched and ducked away. But Sailor Uranus stepped forward, a fiercely grim smile on her face and her teeth bared.

"World Shaking!" the lanky senshi roared.

Geo-force collected in her right hand, then was pitched forward. It exploded into a ringed ball of energy traveling at the on-coming spider at one hundred fifty miles per hour. The bubble impacted the spider and both entities exploded. The force shook the trees and echoed through the thick glen as spider parts sprayed backwards into the upper limbs. Uranus stood and watched, eerily pleased with herself.

"Don't mess with my woman," the towering senshi mumbled.

"A perfectly climactic moment and you have to spoil it with macho drivel," Neptune whispered to her, an eyebrow cocked judgmentally. Uranus merely glanced at her and grinned with annoying self-satisfaction. Neptune tried to screw her mouth up into a pout, but it blossomed with a smile in spite of herself.

"Come," Sailor Pluto said to them as she approached, Sailor Moon hovering just behind her. "Time may be of the essence. It is possible that this Kumo-onna was aware of our presence when we entered this forest, perhaps when we entered this prefect, and that this was a trap for one or all of us."

"That's assuming a lot," Neptune countered.

"And academic at the moment, for she is surely aware of our presence now. And I do not know how that will affect her treatment of Makoto."

"Then let's go," Neptune nodded. She pointed west northwest. "I was headed in that direction before I ran into that web. The mirror couldn't tell me anything about Makoto, but this Kumo-onna is that way."

And the quartet resumed their pursuit. This time, though, Sailor Pluto kept as close to Sailor Moon as she could.

* * *

Though Makoto couldn't see it, still wrapped in a cocoon of sticky silk and dangling blindly from a web, she could suddenly sense the tension in the area. Then she heard the spiders growing restless. Her throat tightened at the thought of this being it.

"The prophesied bearer of the power - - the human," Makoto heard the strange woman tell the monstrous spiders, "she is more formidable than I thought She has brought guardians with her and these guardians themselves have power."

Again the unearthly screech rose up from all around her, sending Makoto's heart to hammering in her chest.

"All is NOT lost," the Spider Queen said, quelling the noise of her spiders with just the sound of her voice. "Victory can still be ours. But we will need to change tactics. A direct battle will not yield the power we seek."

The spiders response gave Makoto more chills. She wished she could understand them,  
and yet she was glad on one level that she couldn't.

"How have we always succeeded?" the Spider Queen told them. "Patience and speed are our weapons and they have served us well. We must stalk these humans and wait for the precise time to strike. And then, when the bearer of the power is alone - - then we may strike and then we may win."

Within her prison of silk, Makoto began writhing again, desperate to get free.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get a fix on them?" Luna demanded.

She and Artemis were in Minako's dingy, slovenly apartment in a lower income section of Tokyo. It was a section frequented by a community of struggling artists, actors, musicians and other would-be performers. The apartment was empty save for the cats, as it had been for three days now. Artemis tapped commands into a laptop computer connected with circuitry from the central communicator the cats used to contact the senshi.

"Well, none of them are in town!" snapped the white cat. He gritted his teeth and looked over the results of his latest commands with less than ecstatic feelings. "These things don't have much more range than the city limits! And there's only so much I can do to boost the beacon reception with this laptop short of hooking into Tokyo Tower!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Luna replied indignantly. "Emergency or no, there's no call to be short."

"Yeah, well you try living in a dump like this for three days - - BY YOURSELF!" Artemis fumed. "It's a good thing I know how to operate a can opener or I would have starved to death!"

"Minako left you with no warning?" Luna inquired.

"None. The only way I found out what happened was when she called me from Hokkido. And then she couldn't understand why I wasn't thrilled for her. Just because out of the blue she ups and marries some pretty boy with nothing going for him except what's in his pants? Honestly, she's acting like a-a cat in heat! Pardon the expression."

"Careful, Artemis," Luna said, eyebrow cocked. "You're perilously close to sounding like a jilted lover."

"OH, DON'T START THAT AGAIN!" the cat roared. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't find human females the least bit attractive!"

"Methinks he dost protest too much."

"AND DON'T QUOTE SHAKESPEARE AT ME! Shakespeare was overrated!" The cat tapped in a new set of commands, but the results were little better. "Come on!" he growled, rapping the side of the laptop angrily.

"Now you're just being childish," sniffed Luna.

"Stop looking down your nose at me! And stop projecting your fetishes onto me, too!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means going by our track records, I'M not the cat in this room who's attracted to humans!" growled Artemis.

Luna glared at him for a moment. Then she turned her back on him, nose and tail stuck straight into the air, and headed for the door.

"I do not have to stand here and be insulted," the black cat said tersely. "Do keep me informed if you somehow manage to find Makoto - - in between your fits of childish pique."

After the black cat was gone, Artemis glared at the blinking laptop. Then he gave it a very angry, frustrated kick.

* * *

Glancing back to see how Sailor Moon was, Sailor Pluto grew concerned. She reached out and lightly grasped at Sailor Neptune's arm. Neptune in turn signaled Sailor Uranus.

Huffing and puffing to keep up, Sailor Moon ran with her head down and promptly ran into the back of Sailor Pluto. She stumbled back a couple of paces and looked up, perplexed.

"Why's everybody stopping?" Sailor Moon asked, gasping for air.

"We can take a breather, if you want," Uranus offered.

"I'm all right," Sailor Moon replied, shaking her head with guilt. Everyone could clearly see her flushed complexion and her heaving chest, even in the low light.

"A few minutes isn't going to matter," Neptune began.

"A few minutes may be all Mako-chan has!" Sailor Moon cried.

With that, Uranus and Neptune shrugged and turned to resume their sprint.

"Hold!" Pluto said - - crossly. The other three looked at her, surprised by the outburst of emotion from the usually controlled and emotionless senshi.

"She wants to push on, we push on," Uranus challenged. "Sometimes you can't baby yourself when lives are at stake."

"And there are times when emotion supercedes better judgment," Pluto countered, unwilling to back down. She turned to Sailor Moon. "My Princess, I know you desire to rescue Makoto. I do as well. But if you push yourself beyond your endurance and injure yourself, how will you be helping Makoto then?"

"I just," Sailor Moon began, hands on knees and gasping for air, "we have to get to her before it's too late."

"Assuming it isn't already," Neptune added.

Sailor Moon looked up at her with a stricken, accusatory expression, one Neptune was all too familiar with.

"You may not want to accept it, but the only way Makoto hasn't already been consumed by these things is if she's bait to trap the rest of us," Neptune replied. "That being said, either way it isn't going to matter if you take a few moments to catch your breath. We're either running into a trap or we're on a mission of vengeance and eradication."

"That's so cold!" Sailor Moon cried.

Neptune's mouth hardened. "You still haven't gotten past that 'Pollyanna' outlook, have you? Well the truth is cold, sometimes. But at least you can deal with it openly and move on. Creating these scenarios where everything works out for the best and everyone will be happy is just setting yourself up for a fall when it doesn't come true."

Sailor Moon looked at the ground. She wouldn't look at Neptune. For Neptune's part, she hated disillusioning the woman - - if she did, which she doubted - - but it was one of those hard, inevitable truths that she knew happened. Deal with it and move on.

"I'm all right, Pluto," Sailor Moon said, still unwilling to face anyone. "We can go on now. I promise I won't slow us up."

A movement caught the eye of all three outers. Instantly Pluto's staff raised up, moving horizontal with the ground.

"Dead Scream," Pluto said, invoking the Ruby Orb atop her staff. A sonic charge gathered in the orb, then exploded across the ground, between Uranus and Neptune, toward the spider that suddenly appeared in their path.

"Uranus! Dive forward!" Neptune barked out. Uranus instantly obeyed and Neptune raised her hands above her head. "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Moon looked up and found another spider leaping out of a tree onto the very spot Uranus had just been.

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Uranus bellowed even as she rolled up to her feet. As the first spider leaped away from Pluto's sonic blast, Uranus jammed her hand up into the air. Geoforce gathered in her palm and formed a force bubble. "World Shaking!" roared Uranus and pitched the force bubble at the spider charging Sailor Moon from behind.

The spider, though, leaped over the force bubble and dodged away, even as Neptune's wave engulfed its target. She turned to the one Pluto had missed while Pluto tracked the one Uranus had missed.

"Dead Scream," Pluto said, firing another blast. Her quarry barely dodged.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune demanded and another wave bore down on the spider.

Confused by the battle and the darting adversaries, Sailor Moon summoned the Moon Tier but held it in check. She didn't know whether to act or not and what to act against first. Pluto's sonic blast tore up a chunk of ground at the feet of one spider, but it danced away just in time. Neptune's target took to the trees, just narrowly avoiding her wave. Uranus had her hand up again, ready to throw another force bubble at any target that held its ground for a moment.

Then, in an instant, Sailor Moon spotted a woman lean down from a branch just over Uranus. She was a young looking woman with long straight black hair and milky porcelain skin. Her cheeks were sallow and her eyes seemed to have an unearthly gold color, something the senshi thought was due to the odd lighting of the woods. Immediately Sailor Moon realized the woman had no clothes and wondered if she was another victim of the Spider Goblins and held prisoner in the tree.

Uranus sensed the presence and looked up just in time to get a face full of green mist emitted from the strange woman's mouth. The lanky senshi choked and spat, stumbling back from the green cloud, her hands before her in a vain attempt to ward off the dust. Pluto reacted instantly. Another sonic blast from her staff tore the limb off and sent the woman to the ground.

She landed on all eight of her legs.

Sailor Moon gasped in shock and horror. From the waist up, she was a human woman, though an unearthly looking one. From the waist down, she had the thorax and abdomen of a giant black spider.

"The Kumo-onna!" shouted Pluto.

She raised her staff to fire, as Neptune raised her hands to bring down another wave. However, the remaining spiders lunged at the two senshi, causing them to flinch back defensively. When they recovered, the two spiders and the Kumo-onna were scurrying into the night - - with Sailor Moon staring after them in shock.

"You could have done something to stop her!" Neptune snapped angrily at her.

Sailor Moon, though, ignored her. She pushed past Neptune urgently.

"Haruka?" Sailor Moon gasped anxiously. Neptune's gaze followed Sailor Moon's path and she found Uranus laying on the ground motionless.

"Haruka!" Neptune whispered, lest the gods hear her and bring her worst nightmare to pass. Sailor Moon was already kneeling beside the fallen senshi. Neptune and Pluto hurried over. When they saw Uranus, Neptune gasped audibly.

Uranus was gasping for breath. Her eyes were sunken into her head. Her skin was shriveled onto a skeletal frame. The dessicated wretch that moments ago had been Sailor Uranus seemed five hundred years old now - - and seconds away from death.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Nest Of Skulls

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 8: "Nest of Skulls"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Haruka!" Sailor Neptune gasped as she knelt down next to the cadaverous, skin and bones husk that only moments before had been Sailor Uranus. She grasped the woman by the shoulders, gently because in Uranus' current state Neptune feared snapping her brittle bones. Uranus looked up at her from sunken eyes. There was still a light of life within her, but it was faint and fading fast. "Haruka, please!" she said, trying to mask her terror and failing. "Stay with us!"

Uranus tried to lift her hand to Neptune, but she was too weak. She tried to speak, but her tongue was black and shriveled and receding into her throat. All she could do was look up at Neptune.

"Pluto?" Neptune asked desperately, looking back at her fellow outer senshi for some sort of miracle.

"I am sorry, Neptune," Pluto replied sadly. "Though it is my ultimate destiny, I do not yet possess such powers. I can do nothing for her."

Neptune turned back to Uranus. She could see the fear her life-mate had in her eyes. Not fear of dying, but fear of being separated and alone. It was a fear she knew all too well. For a moment, she thought of Sailor Moon - - but no. It was too dangerous. They were the expendable ones. Sailor Moon couldn't take the risk.

Haruka would never forgive her.

"I'll find you," Neptune told Uranus. She felt hot tears burn down her cheeks and didn't care in the least. "Heaven or Hell, no matter where, I'll find you! If I have to storm the thickest gates, I'll get to you! I promise!" Uranus looked up at her and seemed to find some peace.

"Keep holding her," Neptune heard Sailor Moon say. "Your love is the only thing keeping her here. It's her lifeline. Don't let go."

She wouldn't.

"MY PRINCESS, NO!" Neptune heard Pluto hiss urgently. Her shoulders tightened.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," she heard Sailor Moon say, delicately, almost reverently. Part of Neptune cursed the foolish woman, while part of her rejoiced. All of her prayed that Sailor Moon's luck hadn't run out.

The healing waves of the Silver Crystal washed over her and suddenly Sailor Neptune felt at peace with the world. She was even somehow at peace with the thought of Uranus being moments away from death, for she knew that there was a heaven and that she and Haruka would spend eternity in it. She held onto Uranus, determined not to let Haruka slip away.

And the frail sack of bones in her hands responded to the energy of the Silver Crystal. Withered tissue grew back. Fragile, lifeless skin became soft and pink. The ragged breath rattling in damaged lungs became full and easy. A word passed Uranus' lips. It sounded like 'beautiful' and indeed it was. More tears began to stream down Neptune's cheeks, happy tears this time. And once again she didn't care who saw her.

Impulsively, something she never ever was, Neptune leaned down and pressed her lips to the lush, restored mouth of Sailor Uranus. She could sense Uranus was still confused by the effect of the crystal. Then she sensed who was kissing her and kissed back, causing Neptune's heart to skip wildly. Maybe, just maybe, Sailor Moon had managed to pull off another miracle. Just maybe she was going to have to start believing in her after all.

"My Princess!" Neptune heard Sailor Pluto gasp out. The alarm in Pluto's voice was enough to tell her what she'd always previously believed - - that miracles came with a price.  
- - - -

In his hotel room in Nagasaki, Mamoru opened his eyes. He was having that feeling again. Usagi was distressed. Not in mortal danger, that he knew. But she was distressed, and the amount of distress was greater than earlier. It was enough to wake him up. It was enough to gnaw at him like an aching tooth

His first impulse was to go to her. It went so far as to push him to the edge of the bed. Then his rational mind took control. He would never reach her in time. It brought back memories of his abortive attempt to attend Harvard in America. It reminded him of how he would be ripped from attending to a class by impressions of danger as Usagi grappled with her possessed friends. Of the helplessness he felt at knowing she needed him and he was too far away to help. That's what it was like now.

Clad only in his boxers, Mamoru got out of bed and shuffled toward the window. He looked out over the night and the lights of Nagasaki. Somewhere, in this direction, miles away from him, Usagi was hurting. And all he could do was stare and hope that she pulled through,  
because he was too far away from her to go to her.

But didn't he have to try?

"Is this the way it's going to be for the rest of our lives?" he whispered. "What if this happens while I'm with a patient who needs me, too? Someday I've got to trust her to be able to triumph without me. She's already beaten so many powerful adversaries without my help - -  
without anyone's help." He brooded some more. "But what if this is one of those times that she does need me - - and I'm not there?"

"What's the matter, Chiba? Can't sleep?"

It was Matsuo Otoki, his room mate during this two week study group. Otoki was a brilliant mind who had the potential to be a first rate medical researcher, if in his own words he "ever stopped falling in love with every woman who looked twice at him". Their study packet had kept Otoki in their room for the first time since they arrived.

"Guess not," Mamoru replied and gazed again in the direction he knew Usagi was in.

"Don't blame you, I suppose. Today's stuff was pretty rough to look at. Radiation burns just get you where you live."

"No, it's not that. I'm worried about my wife."

"Afraid she's playing around on you?" Otoki asked. Mamoru turned and gave him an unamused look. "Sorry. Didn't know it was THAT kind of marriage. How long you been together?"

"Ten months," Mamoru replied.

"And she can't bear to be separated from you? Or you can't bear to be separated from her?"

"It's more than that," Mamoru scowled. "I'm - - just - - something tells me that she's in trouble."

"Call her," Otoki recommended, but Mamoru seemed reluctant. "Call her. She won't mind if you wake her up. Just tell her you were worried about her. Girls get off on stuff like that. You can set your mind at ease and score points, too. Go ahead, man. You've got to get some sleep. Otherwise you'll be worthless at tomorrow's demonstration."

"Maybe I am reading too much into it," Mamoru said. "Maybe she just stubbed her toe."

He sat down and dialed the apartment. Unlike the last time he called, the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Usagi, is that you?" he heard Luna ask desperately. That made his concern rise.

"No, Luna," he said. "Is Usagi gone?"

"Oh, Mamoru. Forgive me. I've just been hoping Usagi was calling in. You're not getting danger premonitions, are you?"

"Not quite," he said softly, "but she's hurting. What's happened, Luna? Where is she?"

"Of course, you should know," Luna replied. "She is in capable hands, Mamoru. The outer senshi are with her. I suppose, though, I should start at the beginning"  
- - - -

Though she was still a little dizzy from her ordeal, Sailor Uranus forced herself up to a sitting position. Her condition was forced to the back of her mind the moment she and Neptune heard Pluto cry out Sailor Moon's name in alarm. They both knew the condition Uranus had been in. They both knew the feeling one got from bathing in the radiant energy of the Silver Crystal.

And they both knew the toll resurrecting even the nearly dead took on Sailor Moon.

Neptune was already moving toward Pluto. Uranus could see Sailor Moon unconscious, prone on the ground, her head cradled in Pluto's lap. The sandy blonde cursed herself silently. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so cocky in the fight with the spiders, the Kumo-Onna wouldn't have gotten the drop on her. Sailor Moon should have let her die. It would have been justice for her stupid over-confidence. Now the Princess was injured, possibly critically, all because the woman had once again let sentiment overrule common sense. Once more she foolishly led with her heart and not her head.

"Should have let me die," Uranus muttered. She ascended to wobbly legs and staggered over to the fallen Sailor Moon.

"How is she, Pluto?" Neptune asked.

Pluto's long, tapered fingers felt along Sailor Moon's neck. "Her pulse is strong, if rapid."

"She's whimpering," Uranus noted anxiously. "Like she's in pain."

"Yes," Pluto said, caressing the forehead of Her Princess. "Her effort to heal you took much. She pushed herself too far and I fear collapsed from the strain." Pluto's eyes seemed to take on a maternal fondness. "But from the sound of her whimpers and the feel of her skin and her pulse, I judge that she has not harmed herself permanently." Pluto swallowed. "Fortunately for us all."

"Should have let me die," Uranus scowled. "She takes too many stupid risks."

"You're sure she'll be all right?" Neptune asked.

"As sure as I can be," Pluto responded. "I possess little more medical training than you do. My fields of study are botany and astronomy, after all." Pluto looked up at Neptune with a critical eye. "Would you cede the mission in favor of tending to her? Condemn Makoto to her fate?"

"Her safety is our primary responsibility," Neptune reminded Pluto. "I would hate to sacrifice Makoto, but if it comes down to a choice between them . . ."

"No," Sailor Moon's feeble voice interrupted.

They all looked down at her. She was still breathing heavily, as if she couldn't take in enough air. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes closed. But she was conscious.

"My Princess, conserve your strength," Pluto warned.

"Please," Sailor Moon whispered. "Please find Mako-chan. I'll be all right. I'm - - just being lazy old Usagi. Don't mind me."

"You're sure you'll be all right?" Uranus asked. "You wouldn't lie to us, would you?"

"Maybe," Sailor Moon said and the corners of her mouth turned up. Uranus grinned, too. "Please find her. Please?"

"All right," Neptune told her. "We'll continue on. Pluto will stay here and look after you."

Neptune rose to her feet. She turned to Uranus.

"Are you strong enough to travel?" she asked.

"And ready to rip that Kumo-onna a new one," Uranus replied sternly. "I pay my debts."

Neptune nodded. "Pluto? Will you be all right here?"

"Nothing and no one shall do harm to My Princess," Pluto said resolutely. Neptune nodded.

And she and Uranus were off into the gloom.

"Please let them all be all right," Pluto heard Sailor Moon whisper. She caressed the woman's forehead once more.  
- - - -

High atop Tokyo Tower, a white cat was hastily attaching electrical leads to the transmitter. He was precariously balanced on a strut, working with high voltage equipment that was currently transmitting. The cat knew one wrong move and he'd be deep fried. But there was something important at stake, so Artemis dismissed the danger and went on, protected only by a pair of rubber mitts over his paws and tinted goggles to illuminate the night. Feeling the electromagnetic aura of the transmitter along his uncovered fur, the cat cautiously strung the wiring.

"I really should screw that down," Artemis thought when the leads were connected, "but there's no way I'm getting a metal screwdriver close to a hot transmitter. That's pressing my luck too far."

Leaping with his own innate agility down from the strut to the platform below, Artemis plugged in the leads to the specially rigged Senshi Communicator. Not knowing if his attempt would work and for how long if it did, Artemis set his signal and engaged it.

"This is Artemis calling either Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune or Pluto. Please respond," he said into the communicator, glancing around to see if guards were approaching. "Please respond. This is Artemis calling either Sailor Moon, Uranus, Neptune or Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto here," he heard Pluto respond - - barely. "Your signal is very faint. Can you boost your signal?"

"It's as high as it's going to go and you don't want to know how I did it," Artemis told her. "I don't know how much signal I have left. Status report?"

"Sailor Jupiter is captive of a race of giant spiders led by a mythical Kumo-onna," Pluto reported. "Uranus and Neptune go now to rescue her. I am tending to Sailor Moon."

"Is she hurt?"

"Just over-extended. She will recover with rest."

"Do you need assistance?" Artemis asked. He waited, but there was no response. "Pluto? Pluto, are you there?"

His eyes shifted to the skies. A cloud pattern over the city was shifting and the moon was now visible.

"Signal's probably dissipated," he concluded.

Then he spotted one of his wires was loose from its connection.

"Or it could be that," he scowled. The cat jerked on the wires and they fell to him. "No way am I going to have a chance at stringing that up again. At least they're still alive and on mission."

The cat rolled up his equipment and began to scurry off.

"A Kumo-onna? What in the world is that? Guess I've got some research to do. I better send what I do know to Luna and . . ."

The cat paused. He grimaced at the memory of their fight. He'd been right to be angry at both her insinuations and her haughty tone, but that didn't seem as important now.

"She's probably still mad," he thought. "I'll send the message in text form. It won't give her the chance to - - well, it won't give her the chance to get mad all over."

Whizzing past a surprised security guard, Artemis headed for the stairwell.  
- - - -

Racing through the dark, dense woodland, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune headed for the last known position of the Kumo-onna. Neptune followed Uranus, keeping her eye on the blue skirt and bow bobbing before her. Uranus was easily the faster of the two, so it made sense to follow her.

"You're sure we aren't running right into another one of those webs?" Neptune posed in a cautionary manner.

"The wind is my guide," Uranus responded. "It wouldn't lie to me."

"It's nice to have allies," Neptune added.

"Wish it wasn't so damn dark!"

"I know. I can't even see enough to use the Mirror." Then she smiled. "Still, there are worse ways of being guided than watching your cute butt wiggle."

"Watch it, lady. I've got a girl friend," Uranus cracked back. "I wonder how Sailor Moon is doing?"

"She'll do a lot better when we bring Makoto back," Neptune said. "What do you suppose this Kumo-onna is after?"

"A hot meal?"

"No, there's more to it. Why attack you with that poison vapor? The way you shriveled up, there wouldn't be anything left to eat. If we're being lured in to trap and eat us, it seems like a pointless attack."

"Maybe it's trying to protect something. Maybe we just got too close. Maybe Makoto just got too close, too."

"And she's dead?" Neptune asked. Uranus didn't respond. "That's not a possibility Sailor Moon is going to be able to handle."

"Then it's better we're the ones handling it," Uranus said through tight, thinned lips. Suddenly she cocked her head. "The wind says we're close."

The pair came to a stop. Advancing forward cautiously, Uranus and Neptune scanned the inky black of night for any clue to friend or foe who might be lurking. The trees were black shadows with deep, dark highlights of green where some faint shaft of light struck them.

"Careful, Neptune," Uranus whispered as she scanned the area with her eyes. "We've got company."

"Do you know how many?" Neptune asked.

"No. More than one. Less than a dozen. Can't be more sure than that."

Onward they inched, every step guarded and ready for an attack from any side. Uranus remembered being taken by surprise by the Kumo-onna and vowed not to be taken in again. As they moved forward, more moonlight began to filter in. There was an area ahead where the trees were less dense and some light filtered through. Uranus and Neptune advanced closer.

As they neared the clearing, they could see faint outlines of huge webs strung in the trees. Hanging from the webs were cocoons. There were nearly a dozen, all shaped like oblong eggs and dangling lifelessly from a strand of the web. There were no sign of spiders, though, but the wind told Uranus they were there and Neptune trusted Uranus enough to believe.

They both saw it simultaneously. Strewn over the ground under the webs from broken cocoons were skeletal remains. Some of the bones and skulls were animal remains.

Some were human.

A movement caught Neptune's eye. She grasped Uranus and directed her gaze.

"There," Neptune said, pointing to a cocoon on a far web. It was human-shaped, unlike the others, almost like a mummified human. And it was moving. Neptune allowed herself a moment's trepidation. Was that Makoto?

"Neptune," Uranus hissed urgently. "They're attacking."

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. The Jewel Of Eternal Power

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 9: "The Jewel of Eternal Power"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Mamoru cast a melancholy look back at the hotel he was hurrying away from. It was eleven p.m. and few lights were on outside of the lobby. The street echoed with his footsteps as he headed down the street for the train station. The suitcase in his hand seemed to drag at him like an anchor and the thought occurred to him that he just might be walking away from a promising medical career.

But ultimately that paled next to the thought of Usagi being in danger. Otoki had said the same thing when he'd explained where he was going and it didn't dissuade him then. It was a sacrifice and it hurt to make it. It had been a chance to regain some of the ground he'd lost during two abortive attempts to attend Harvard. But given a choice between losing this and losing Usagi? It was no contest. Though Luna had explained the situation and told him she was in good hands, it wasn't enough for him. Though the sensation of her distress had lessened over the last hour, it wasn't enough. He had to be there. He had to guard her. If it meant a lower academic ranking or another year until graduation or living in the street in tatters, preserving her existence was the single most important thing to him. It always was and it always would be.

Mamoru turned the corner and ran into a man walking his dog. The man looked up at him as the dog sniffed warily. It was Dr. Tomohama, his instructor at the seminar on radiation sickness.

"Chiba," the distinguished man said. In his sixties, the man had the girth of a man who had lived a long life, but still possessed keen eyes and a stern, imposing manner that commanded respect - - certainly more respect than his miniature terrier commanded. His eyes glanced at the suitcase in Mamoru's hand and an eyebrow raised. "Going someplace?"

"Home, Sensei," Mamoru replied.

"Couldn't cut it? If the sight of radiation burns was too much for you, why did you even come? You deprived another person of the opportunity to learn."

"It's not that, Sensei," Mamoru told him. "There's a problem at home. My wife - - has taken ill."

"Oh," he said quietly and looked away. For a moment, Mamoru seemed to sense a ghost haunting the vaunted Dr. Tomohama. "Well, that's unfortunate. You were showing promise. But illness is often known for its bad timing. Please extend my best wishes to your wife."

"I will, Sensei," Mamoru said and hurriedly moved past the man.

"Chiba," Tomohama said, causing Mamoru to stop several feet past him and turn back. "If it ends up taking no more than a day or two, please come back. You'll be able to pick up what you missed. You're a bright lad."

"Very well," Mamoru nodded. Tomohama still had his back to him.

"And if you have to miss the rest of the seminar," Tomohama continued, now far less imposing that before and far more a solitary man in his sixties, "perhaps I can - - well, work something out for you." He paused a moment. "Your wife - - is she pretty?"

"Prettiest woman on the planet," Mamoru smiled.

Tomohama turned so his face could just be seen. There was a smile on it.

"Aren't they always," he whispered hoarsely and continued walking his dog.

* * *

Sailor Pluto scanned the darkness surrounding them as she knelt protectively next to Sailor Moon. While her princess slept, Pluto remained vigilant for any signs of attack. Just because the previous attackers had ran off, with Uranus and Neptune in pursuit, didn't mean they wouldn't return. Divide and conquer was a simple but effective strategy and though it seemed beyond creatures such as the Spider Goblins, they and their queen particularly had proven to be crafty adversaries.

"My Princess!" Pluto gasped when she felt Sailor Moon begin to stir. "Are you sufficiently recovered?"

"I can't believe I fainted," moaned Sailor Moon. "I am such a doofus."

"My Princess," Pluto smiled with sympathy. "You expended a great deal of energy saving Sailor Uranus. It is no mark against you."

"I bet Neptune was giving me the evil eye again," Sailor Moon said. She hid her face in shame.

"Actually she was quite grateful," Pluto told her. "Only Uranus was cross and she was more angry with herself for putting you in such a dilemma than with you for acting as you did."

"When am I going to get this?" Sailor Moon asked, sniffing loudly. "I'm almost twenty years old! When am I ever going to be someone people like Neptune and Uranus respect?"

"My Princess," Pluto said, "any differences you may have with Neptune and Uranus are differences of philosophy, not of respect. You have accomplished so much and only your modesty keeps you from claiming it." Sailor Moon still seemed down. "My Princess, a diamond is considered a crystal of perfection. But it is only such after millions of years of molding and only then after the work of a master craftsman."

Sailor Moon's brow furrowed. "Pluto, I'm not sure I can wait a million years."

Pluto struggled mightily to keep from laughing. Then Sailor Moon glanced slyly up at her.

"My Princess," Pluto asked, trying to sound stern with the edges of her mouth curling. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Well," Sailor Moon replied, dimples forming as her mouth curled and a naughty girl's look in her eye, "yeah. You really don't smile often enough to suit me."

Pluto was about to respond. Then her hand closed on Sailor Moon's shoulder as she grew quite serious. Sailor Moon instantly filled with dread.

"Are you well enough to move?" Pluto asked.

Sailor Moon nodded.

Suddenly the Ruby Orb Staff turned and pointed into a clump of trees.

"Dead Scream," Pluto commanded. A sonic charge ripped into the clump of trees, flailing them into splinters.

But leaping out of the clump and avoiding the sonic blast was the Kumo-onna, flanked by two Spider Goblins. Pluto and Sailor Moon both backed quickly to defensive distances from the giant arachnids, Pluto bringing the staff to bear.

"Surrender your power to me!" demanded the woman-thing, her head and torso mounted atop a giant spider abdomen, her long black hair swirling around her and her eyes blazing unnaturally. "Surrender it or I'll rip it from your lifeless body"

* * *

The hopelessness of her situation was beginning to dawn on Sailor Jupiter. Despite straining against the sticky silk that cocooned her body until her muscles ached and her breath rasped in her lungs, she wasn't one step closer to freedom. The spider silk wasn't going to break,  
not even for one with the unusual level of strength that she had. She had nothing to cut it with and no way to burn free with her lightning. All she could do was lay against the support of the web she dangled from and wonder.

Not knowing was probably the worst part of it for her. She couldn't see and could barely hear. Time had lost all meaning. It could have been years since her capture or just minutes. Her only clue that she wasn't alone and abandoned was the voice of the Kumo-onna, which she hadn't heard in a while, or the occasional creepy touch of one of the Spider Goblins. Every time they touched her, Jupiter feared it was her last moment on Earth. She wanted to scream, but the silk around her mouth kept her quiet. If only she could fight back. Dying fighting was infinitely preferable to dying helpless.

Or dying alone and abandoned. As creepy and fear-inducing as the touch of the goblins were, they at least told Jupiter that she hadn't been abandoned to die. That frightened her, too. It was just one of dozens of horrible scenarios her mind, in its growing paranoia, had constructed.

"I've got to get loose!" she thought with just that much more urgency this time than the other hundred times she'd thought that thought.

For there were other motivations for her besides self-preservation. Self-preservation was big in her mind and growing bigger with every second of captivity. But there was also the plan she'd heard the Kumo-onna outline. When she heard word that Sailor Moon and 'others like her' were coming, Jupiter felt a surge of anticipation. Surely Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus would find her and rescue her. But then she heard the Kumo-onna outline her plan to attack, to try to divide the senshi, to separate Sailor Moon away from her guardians and capture the crystal from her and Jupiter became fearful again. Could she do it? For all Jupiter knew, Sailor Moon and the others might be dangling from webs as well, mummified in spider silk and waiting to be devoured.

Jupiter felt her eyes stinging and her throat tightening. She hadn't cried since she was fourteen. But she didn't know what else to do. It all seemed so hopeless. Rather than submit to the welling tears, though, Jupiter strained at the sticky, binding silk once again, ignoring the protests of her worn muscles.

Just then, a human voice cut through the stillness. Jupiter couldn't quite make it out,  
since the wrappings around her head muffled her hearing. But following on the heels of the shout was an explosion that rattled the area, shaking the trees and the web strung between the trees and her as she dangled helplessly from the web.

"Was that an earthquake?" Jupiter wondered silently as the web beneath her swayed to a stop.

She could feel activity along the web-lines. The strands of the web jiggled when one of the spiders skittered along them. The Spider Goblins were suddenly restless. Was it an earthquake? Then another explosion and another tremor occurred, shaking the web violently. This wasn't a natural occurrence. Jupiter began thrashing again, trying to free herself from the web if nothing else. The vibrations on the web were getting closer. One of the Spider Goblins was nearby. VERY nearby and Jupiter was getting bad vibes from it. One of the legs touched her along the abdomen and Jupiter wanted to yell out her rage and fear and frustration, but couldn't.

"Space Sword Blaster!" came the call and Jupiter knew. Even as deadly energy arcs sliced the Spider Goblin beside her into ribbons and its death squeal rang in her ears, Jupiter knew. The ground shaking explosions and the deadly energy blasts meant Sailor Uranus had arrived. And if Uranus was here, her partner for life Neptune was nearby.

Was Sailor Moon with them? Or had they, in their characteristic arrogance, left her behind and attacked on their own, not guessing the Kumo-onna's real objective?

"World Shaking!" Uranus roared.

To Jupiter, it felt like the geo-force blast had struck one of the trees supporting the web she was on. It was a violent impact, followed by the mournful cry of rending wood. Jupiter suddenly found herself awash in vertigo, then the ground came up and met her hard. Something ran up and a human hand touched her shoulder.

"Just sit tight, Makoto," she heard Uranus say quickly. "We'll get you free. We've just got to find that Kumo-onna first and make sure she's neutralized."

"MMMMMMPH!" Jupiter cried, thrashing as best she could in her silk cocoon. But Uranus ignored her and ran off. "MMMMMPH! NNNNGFF!"

It was no use. They were playing right into the Kumo-onna's hands. And she had no way to warn them. Suddenly Jupiter was no longer afraid for herself.

She was afraid for Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Where is Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon demanded.

The unearthly appearance of the Kumo-onna was unnerving. Though the woman half of her had a primitive beauty to her, the spider half of her was hideous and menacing. And her eyes were cold and predatory. She was such an unearthly sight that few could blame anyone, even a senshi, from running at the very sight of her. And yet all Sailor Moon could think of was the safety of Makoto.

"Who is 'Mako-chan'?" the spider queen asked, sensing the upper hand. "Your companion, perhaps? The one I caught in my forest? The one who now lies bound up in my web, helplessly waiting for me to suck the life from her?"

A small squeal of anxiety escaped Sailor Moon's mouth and the Kumo-onna knew she had her. The spider queen edged closer, her eight spindly legs moving in slow motion while she held Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Dead Scream," Sailor Pluto said, her jaw set and her staff raised.

A sonic blast shot out, kicking up grass and bark as the spider queen hastily leaped over the blast. She landed nimbly, but found Pluto had pivoted with her to keep herself between the monster and Sailor Moon.

"Return our companion to us," Pluto demanded. Though there was little emotion in her voice, it was readily evident that there was no room for negotiation.

"I don't free prey," the Kumo-onna snapped, disdainful of even speaking to Sailor Pluto. Then she turned back to Sailor Moon and her mouth curled coldly. "But perhaps I can be - - induced?"

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"You," she replied, her golden yellow eyes glinting in the low light. "An even exchange. Your companion's life for yours."

"Unacceptable," Pluto interjected, knowing what Sailor Moon's response would be.

Pluto noticed the spider queen make a subtle motion with her hand. Instantly she whirled, bringing her staff to bear on the Spider Goblin charging her from her left flank.

"Dead Scream," Pluto said. The sonic charge lanced out. Though the goblin managed to dodge the full force, its legs were clipped on the left side and it stumbled to the ground wounded.

Instantly Pluto whirled to the right, for the other goblin was charging her right flank. Another soft phrase invoked another sonic blast. This goblin was too close to dodge and took the blast full in the face. It tumbled backwards, propelled by the blast from Pluto's staff, until it came to a stop and didn't move.

But even Pluto couldn't be in three places at once. As she brought her staff back to bear on the spider queen, she and Sailor Moon saw the queen lunge forward and spray more of the deadly green mist from her mouth, the mist that nearly killed Sailor Uranus. Pluto flinched back, but felt the cloud engulf her. Upon contact she could feel her lungs burning and the strength begin to bleed from her body.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" shrieked Sailor Moon.

The wave of silver energy washed over Pluto like a tidal wave of healing. The green mist was instantly neutralized. Pluto felt the energy penetrate her lungs and the burning sensation stopped. Though it wasn't enough to stop her from staggering back and falling to the ground, the sapping of her energy stopped.

"Astonishing," gasped the Kumo-onna. "No one has ever vanquished my poison mist attack before, not even the strongest priest or demon hunter! You ARE the one of the legend! The one who will rule the Earth for a hundred lifetimes!"

She began to stalk Sailor Moon, crouching down as her legs moved her to Sailor Moon's right. Sailor Moon gave ground, but kept her adversary in front of her and far enough away to be out of range of the poison green mist.

"Give me your power," she hissed. "Give it to me and I'll let you live."

"No!" Sailor Moon replied. "Please, can't you see this is wrong? Hurting others is never right, but certainly not to get power!"

"You beg unconvincingly. Give me your power! Give it to me or I'll consume your companion! It's the only way to save her from my hungry children!"

Sailor Moon wavered.

"My Princess," Pluto gasped, struggling to rise. "Do not do it! She lies! We are just meat to her! She will take your power and Makoto will die anyway, as will millions more!"

"But if there's a chance," Sailor Moon argued.

"There is none! She lures you in with false hope! Your only chance is to destroy her"  
Pluto retorted. "Makoto's only chance is for you to destroy her!"

And then the Kumo-onna lunged.

* * *

Mamoru was fully prepared to rent, borrow or steal a car at the station should there be no train to Tokyo anytime soon. But luck smiled upon him in this instance. A train was about to leave. Hurrying through the ticket window, Mamoru ran across the station floor haunted by visions of the train pulling out seconds before he arrived, leaving him unable to help his one and only love.

Boarding the graveyard train back to Tokyo, Mamoru gave a wheezing sigh of relief, then suddenly grasped his head. His suitcase slipped from his hand and fell to the floor.

"Are you ill, sir?" one of the train attendants asked. The polite young woman held onto his forearm to support him in case he slumped to the floor. "I can call for a medical squad."

"No," Mamoru said absently, seeking out a seat. "Thank you. It's just - - it's nothing."

While the attendant watched with mounting concern, the dark young man slid into his seat, still grasping his head. So clearly in pain, he ignored the hovering woman. Mamoru was so preoccupied that he'd forgotten his suitcase, and the bag lay on the floor of the rail car. Gently the attendant picked it up for him and put it in the overhead compartment. Mamoru ignored her completely. He was too caught up in the sensation knifing through his skull.

Usagi had just been in some distress before. Now she was in danger.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. To The Rescue

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 10: "To The Rescue"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Makoto heard the battle rage around her. She felt the ground vibrate from the assaults of Sailor Uranus and heard the crashing waves of Sailor Neptune. Yet she could not thrill to her rescue because she knew she was a diversion as well as a hostage, a feint to allow the mysterious Kumo-onna time to attack Sailor Moon. Desperately she struggled within the spider silk that covered the length of her body and held her prisoner, trying if not to get free to at least attract the attention of the other senshi and somehow warn them. Usagi was in danger now so nothing else mattered.

"World Shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

A destructive cannon shot of collected geo-force skimmed along the ground. It rammed into a patch of trees, flailing them to splinters. However, the Spider Goblin it was aimed at danced nimbly out of harm's way at the last second.

"They're getting better at dodging!" Uranus said. "Who knew something that big could be so fast?"

"They're adapting to our attack pattern, too!" Neptune called out from across a widening clearing. The senshi were doing a fine job of clearing this patch of forest, but they weren't taking out very many spiders. "Deep Submerge!"

A tidal wave of water rushed through the already soggy forest. However, the spiders merely skittered up handy webs that seemed to be strung across nearly every tree and avoided the onrushing water. Neptune expelled a heavy breath and turned back to Uranus.

"This is a holding action!" Uranus announced suddenly. "They've had opportunities to attack! They're just trying to keep us busy! The Kumo-onna might not even be here!"

"Then we have to collect Makoto and fall back!" Neptune shouted. "Once we get some more light, I'll use the Deep Aqua Mirror to track down the queen!"

"I'm trying!" Uranus exclaimed. "Every time I try to get near Makoto, they cut me off!"

Grinding her teeth in frustration, Uranus jammed her hand into the air. Her talisman materialized again in her hand.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus roared, charging the spiders between her and Makoto.

As she swung the sword like a cutlass, energy arcs flew off from the blade and spun toward the spiders. They avoided the blasts, but Uranus was able to carve a path to Sailor Jupiter's cocoon. The spiders tried to charge her, but more energy arcs spat out from the sword and exploded into the ground, keeping them at bay. Uranus was within feet of Jupiter when she suddenly felt a weight drop down on top of her from the overhead tree. It was heavy and drove her to the ground, the shock of impact nearly dislodging the Space Sword from her hand. It didn't take Sailor Uranus long to realize that a spider had ambushed her from above.

She tried to throw the arachnid from her back, but the thing weighed several hundred pounds. The Space Sword was clutched in her right hand, but useless to her because one of the spider's legs pinned her right arm to the ground. This monster had enough intellect to keep Uranus pinned down and no amount of straining could throw it. Uranus fought to escape it, hearing two other spiders moving in. What she felt next, though, sent her adrenalin surging and her heart pounding.

The spiders were beginning to cocoon her.

"Neptune!" Uranus growled out, her mouth half buried in the grass and dirt.

Sailor Neptune whirled and instantly took in the situation. A moment's panic at seeing her love in the clutches of the spiders was supplanted by deadly resolve.

"This will hurt!" Neptune yelled, warning her life-mate. "Deep . . .!"

Out of nowhere one of the Spider Goblins charged in and tackled Sailor Neptune. It drove her to the ground, the force of the impact knocking the wind from her. Neptune fought through the pain, struggling blindly and without coordination to regain control of the situation. She knew her own life might be in jeopardy. More importantly, Uranus' life was in jeopardy. But there was no oxygen to think with, no strength to move with. She continued to struggle, but it was struggle without insight, without purpose.

And when she finally had enough coherent thought back, Neptune found nearly half of her body had been wrapped in sticky spider silk from the two bloated black bodies atop her, including her mouth. She screamed in impotent fury, which the silk easily muffled.

* * *

Another tremor shook the forest and the ground surrounding it. From the temple atop the hill beside the forest, the priest Kakusui looked down. Though it was after two in the morning, sleep hadn't come to him ever since Tsukino and her friends ventured off to find their friend, the woman he knew as Kino-san. He worried about them, for he had heard the legends of the Spider Goblins that haunted the forest just to the south of the temple. Whether true or not, something was in that forest and Tsukino was far too delicate a flower to face such things, despite the unspoken prowess he noticed in her three companions.

And he worried about Kino-san. This had been her fifth visit to his temple in five years and he'd come to look forward to the visits. Kino-san was such a fascinating mixture of opposites. She was so tender and caring about so many things, qualities he recognized as almost priestly. But she had an imposing physical side as well that was quite impressive. Moreover, she was so burdened by the implications of her physical gifts and the obsessive need she had to hide them. Even when she was training with him, her physical side was tightly leashed for fear it might escape her control. He knew of her fear of her physical nature, of the guilt she carried over what she referred to as "her bully period". Though she didn't talk about it, he sensed the shame in her concerning her physical side, a shame he sensed was connected as much with disapproval from someone close to her as anything she'd done. Yet her generous heart would often overcome such shame and fear if another were in need.

She was a remarkable woman. A woman due much respect. Kakusui always felt a sense of loss when she went home. And now she was missing, perhaps in that forest - - a forest that might house demons.

When sleep wouldn't come, Kakusui attempted meditation. That worked for a while. Then the tremors started. They were followed by sounds, different sounds: some sounded like rushing water while others sounded like the screech of the dead. Occasionally there would be flashes of a silvery light. Despite all of his learned discipline, Kakusui couldn't meditate through that.

Eventually it died down. The priest couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. The only way he would know was if Kino-san returned with her friends - - or if they never returned. Kakusui burned with frustration at that thought. He knew it was the way of things. He knew that the wise man accepted that which he could not affect. But the thought of Tsukino and the others,  
and especially Kino-san, not returning did not sit well with him.

So he went back to meditating, as much to quell the unhealthy feelings within him as anything. Inner peace and harmony were his goals. Meditation was the path to those goals. But as he meditated, he realized how peaceful and harmonious things had been when Kino-san was there.

Then the tremors returned. Kakusui unfolded from his lotus position and walked to the balcony wall overlooking the south forest. Once more the forest shook. Why? Was it the Spider Goblins somehow? Or was it some clue he couldn't understand, a clue saying that Tsukino and her companions were somehow still alive? Trees toppled in one area and Kakusui feared something terrible was happening. He feared for Kino-san and Tsukino and for the rest. His mind thirsted for answers, but his priest's training told him that patience would provide. Patience, though, was a hard thing to have.

The tremors died away again. Kakusui peered out into the darkness, down onto the forest. It still remained an impenetrable sea of black shadows and dark green. The silence spawned more questions in him, and more fears. What was happening? Were they all right?

Just then the ground shook with a massive tremor. Kakusui stumbled backwards and he grabbed onto a bannister for support. That tremor dwarfed the others. It was nearly the size of a small earthquake. Surely they felt that as far as the resort. The priest righted himself and stared down at the sea of green and black. A massive hole in the forest existed southwest of the temple, swathed only in black and dark green. The trees that once stood there were gone, felled by the tremendous blast. Trees surrounding the immediate blast area still shook from the aftereffects of the tremor. If one looked closely, downed trees could be seen laying on the ground. What had happened? What was happening? What did it mean for Kino-san and her friends?

What did it mean for them all?

* * *

"Get off me!" Uranus roared.

The side of her head was forced into the grass and dirt by one of the legs of the spider pinning her down. She could feel sticky silk beginning to surround her legs and part of her upper torso. The weight atop her was crushing, suffocating. And she knew Neptune was in danger as well. She'd heard the screech of alarm followed closely by the dull impact of bodies. She knew if they fell there was no hope for either them or Makoto. There was a chance that even Sailor Moon might not be able to stand up to the onslaught, provided she hadn't already fallen.

There was one way out. It was a desperate chance. Her right hand was pinned to her side, clutching the useless Space Sword, while her left hand was pinned beneath her. Normally she used her right hand for this, but that hand was occupied with her talisman. Even so, it could be done if she concentrated hard enough. It would hurt, possibly even maim. But it was the only hope she could see in the fleeting seconds she had left. She had to do it, for Neptune's sake and for Sailor Moon's.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus bellowed defiantly. She yelled at the top of her voice, summoning every erg of geo-force she could draw to her and channeling it into the hand she lay upon.

As she struggled beneath the weight of the spiders, Uranus could feel the geo-energy collecting in her hand trapped beneath her stomach. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and braced herself against what was to come.

The forest shook with the explosion.

At the resort, the desk clerk had only moments to right himself before frantic calls began coming into the desk switchboard. Nearby the police station began fielding calls as well. As they tried to calm the public, one officer was on the phone to the Seismological Institute of Japan to see if it had been an earthquake and if so how many aftershocks were expected and when. The sky was filled with birds disturbed from their evening slumber by the unexpected tremor emanating from "the forest of death and destruction", as it was known to the wildlife of the area.

Amid the rubble and the growing stillness, Sailor Jupiter lay. She was battered by the shockwave she knew had come from Sailor Uranus. Her ears rang from the impact and it was difficult to focus her thoughts. Her body was still wrapped tightly in the sticky spider silk, the same silk that blinded her and kept her from calling out. She had no way to know if Uranus and Neptune were still alive or still free. She had no way to know the fate of the Spider Goblins. She still had no way to escape. All she could do was lay there and wonder, not for the first time since her capture, how much longer she had to live.

* * *

Sailor Moon screeched in alarm and fell back, but she was too slow to avoid the charge of the Kumo-onna. The spider woman was on top of her in an instant, her long black hair a comet's tail behind her. Nails long like talons, her fingers locked around the brooch on Sailor Moon's bow. For a moment, the senshi's costume shimmered.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted with far more animation than she ever previously showed.

Firing from her knees, she let loose a sonic blast knocking the Kumo-onna away. Sailor Moon was spun to the ground, landing in a heap. Seeing that her fuku was intact, meaning the crystal was still in her princess's possession, Pluto forced herself to her feet. Already the Kumo-onna was up, balanced on all eight legs and ready to move forward, back or to the side at the slightest hint of movement from Pluto.

"My Princess, did it hurt you?" Pluto asked, keeping a wary eye on the spider queen at all times.

"No, Pluto," Sailor Moon panted. "I'll be all right."

"This is your end," Pluto pronounced to the Kumo-onna. The Ruby Orb Staff was trained directly on the demon and it was problematic whether it could evade another blast. The demon crouched, unafraid of the weapon and confident in its ability to dodge.

"Pluto, no!" wailed Sailor Moon. "Don't kill her, please!"

"My Princess!" Pluto hissed impatiently, her eyes never leaving the demon.

"Please, Pluto. Please don't do it."

"She is a demon, My Princess. She cannot be saved. She cannot be reformed. Mercy will only invite another attack. She must be destroyed."

"But Pluto," Sailor Moon countered, "if you destroy her - - what will that do to you?"

"My Princess . . ."

"I don't want her blood on your hands, Pluto! I don't want your soul tarnished because of this! I'll find another way! I promise! Please don't do it, Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"My Princess, your concern for me is a greater honor than you can ever know," Pluto said. "But I am a soldier sworn into your service. My highest honor is your protection. My only claim to salvation is your continued existence. If I must soil myself with the blood of those who would destroy the dream that lies within you so that you may fulfill that dream and bring a new era to this world, then I do it willingly. It is not a sacrifice."

A movement from the Kumo-onna caused Pluto to brandish the Ruby Orb Staff even closer to her. The demon froze in its tracks, realizing how close it was to death. Pluto stared down at it coldly.

"Dead . . ." she began.

Then a shockwave of massive proportions rippled through the area. Pluto, Sailor Moon and the Kumo-onna were pitched up and thrown to the ground as the trees around them violently shook. No sooner had Pluto hit the ground than she was up, searching for the Kumo-onna, her staff at the ready. But a body tackled her from behind just as she was locating the spider queen. Pluto was thrown to the ground, a tremendous weight on top of her, and her staff kicked away upon impact. She only had time to look up and see the Kumo-onna up and stalking the still dazed Sailor Moon.

"MY PRINCESS!" Pluto yelled. Then she began to feel sticky silk encircle her body. "No! The goblin I only wounded! I had forgotten!"

Sailor Moon felt along the ground for the fallen Moon Tier while she held one hand to her head in a hopeless effort to stop it from spinning. Pluto's cry registered dimly in her mind. It caused her to turn, her instincts screaming at her over the buzz in her brain that she was in danger. As she turned, a heavy force impacted her body and threw Sailor Moon onto the ground on her back. It took a second to focus, but when she finally focused, she was staring up into the merciless eyes of the Kumo-onna.

Desperately Sailor Moon tried to rise up, but the demon's spider legs had her pinned spread-eagle on the ground. Its human half bent down toward her, its long black hair cascading down like a suffocating waterfall while its demonic gold eyes glared at her with deadly triumph. Unwilling to concede defeat, due to what was at stake, and unable to think of anything else to do, Sailor Moon kept tugging at her arms and legs. Out of her line of sight, she could hear Pluto struggling with something. It sounded like Pluto was having as little success as she was having.

"You are defeated, Sailor Moon," hissed the Kumo-onna, her ruby lips forming seductively around every syllable. Her hand reached down for Sailor Moon's brooch.

"No!" wailed Sailor Moon. "Please! Please don't do it! You don't know what's at stake!"

"I know all I need to know!" the spider queen replied hungrily. "I and my off-spring will rule for a hundred lifetimes with this crystal you hold!"

"You don't understand!" Sailor Moon cried frantically. "Please don't do it! Please!"

Her hand locked around the brooch. With a savage jerk, she plucked it from Sailor Moon's breast. Sailor Moon's fuku dissolved like mist, leaving Usagi Tsukino behind.

And Usagi burst into mournful sobs.

* * *

In her dormitory room at college, Rei Hino sat up. Staring into the darkness for a few moments, she tried to recall what she was dreaming about.

Unsatisfied, she climbed out of bed and softly padded to the window. The woman glanced outside, as if there was something outside to see that would make her understand.

She'd dreamed she was a famous fashion designer and it was the night of her new line's premiere. Nervously she'd run from table to table checking all the models to see if their ensembles were perfect. But no one would listen to her. In moments the dressing room was in chaos. Everyone ran around frantically, doing things she couldn't understand, and no matter how much she yelled instructions at them, no one would listen. By the time the music cued for the show, all the models were naked. Rei ran on stage to try to explain, but again no one would listen. They all watched the naked models parade down the runway.

And then she heard Usagi. At first she was afraid Usagi was laughing at her, but quickly she realized that Usagi was crying. It was a deep, mournful sound, like something precious had been lost to her, lost irretrievably and forever. Rei looked around the darkness of the backstage wings, but there was no trace of Usagi anywhere. Just her mournful wails.

And then she woke up. Rei stood at the window, rubbing her temple. The first part of the dream was easily enough explained. She'd had similarly themed dreams before. Not every dream she had was a premonition. Some were just normal sub-conscious aspirations or expressions of fears.

But the last part, with Usagi sobbing - - was that a premonition? Or was it a sense of Usagi in distress? She'd get flashes of Usagi in distress over long distances sometimes, just as she'd get flashes of Usagi in utter contentment or utter surprise - - the stronger the emotion, the more likely she was to feel it. Was that what she was feeling now?

Resolution formed within the young priest in training. She padded over to the phone and keyed the number for Usagi's apartment. If Usagi answered and chewed her out for worrying,she'd live with it.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 11: "Be Careful What You Wish For"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Mamoru pounded on the armrest of his train seat in frustration. The train was still ten minutes out of Tokyo and from there he'd have to drive to the resort. It was taking too long. No matter how much he tried to will the train to go faster, he knew by the feeling in the back of his head that it was quickly becoming futile.

He wasn't going to make it.

* * *

"There's nothing you can do, Rei," Luna advised the frantic woman on the phone. "It's best you stay and take your final examination."

"TO HELL WITH MY EXAM!" spat Rei. "Usagi's in trouble! I can feel it!"

"There's no need to tell me," the black cat replied stiffly. "I've had feelings of unease all night. But the simple facts are that you'd never arrive in time. If she's confronted whatever has Makoto, the battle would be over before you'd get there. We just have to trust in Usagi's ability to triumph and in the Outer Senshi's ability to guard her."

"I'm amazed they found the time," sneered Rei. "And Usagi can't tie her own shoes without help!"

"Rei Hino," Luna scowled. "That's quite enough. Must I outline ALL of Usagi's victories to you? I would think that's earned a little trust."

The phone was silent for the longest time.

"Rei?" Luna asked.

"It's just," Rei began and Luna could hear how choked with emotion she was, "if something happens to her - - and I'm not there . . ."

"I feel your pain, Rei," Luna said softly. "But she is the princess. She is destined to become Queen Serenity and bring a new era to the world. But she - - she can't do it if we keep her penned up under glass because we're frightened she might break." Luna stopped to gather her emotions. "We have to trust in her, Rei. We have to believe. We've no choice, really."

The phone again grew silent.

"Damn little ditz," Rei whimpered softly. "How's she expect me to pass my test now?"

"I'll phone you the moment there's word," Luna whispered.

"The minute my test is over, I'm coming home," Rei exclaimed. "And if you haven't heard anything, I'm going after her!"

"And I shall be perched upon your shoulder," Luna countered. "And woe to the villain who may have laid her low"

* * *

Usagi struggled beneath the Kumo-onna, valiantly trying to throw the demon off of her spread-eagled body, to slip the grip or somehow escape the clutches of it. The spider queen was preoccupied with the brooch she held in her hand. Silver lights danced in her gold eyes as she held it up in the dim moonlight of the forest. She was like a child enchanted by a shiny toy. Her hand lovingly cupped it as she examined it, basking in her triumph and in the power that seemed only moments away from being hers.

Then her hand closed around it, gripping it so that none might take it from her.

"PLEASE!" Usagi shrieked, frantically trying to stop what she could see was coming. "PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"I hope you beg as fervently when I'm about to consume you," the Kumo-onna said, smiling mirthlessly down at Usagi pinned beneath her bloated spider body. "It will be music to my ears."

From the ground behind them, Sailor Pluto watched this unfold as she struggled to keep from being cocooned by the Spider Goblin atop her. She was at a disadvantage, pinned as she was by the weight of the goblin atop her. The silk wrapping around her torso was strong as piano wire and clung to her skin and her fuku like glue. And all the while, Usagi's terrified shrieks hammered at her ears until Pluto wanted to scream herself.

They were failures as guardians, her and the other outers. Pluto didn't even know if Uranus and Neptune still lived, nor if Makoto did either. She could see no way to avoid what was coming. She had failed, failed her friends and failed her princess. And she needed no other proof than the shrieks resonating in her ears.

Satisfied that Usagi no longer posed a threat to her, the Kumo-onna tightly gripped the brooch and held it above her head. Her black hair blew around her shoulders, whipped up by the sudden change in the elements of the immediate area. Had the mere movement of the Silver Crystal done that? The spider queen felt a growing warmth in her hand. She looked up at the brooch and found it glowing silver.

"Yes!" she gasped happily. "Yes, give me thy power! Make me ruler over all! Give me the power to rule this world for a hundred lifetimes!"

The glow increased, as did the feeling of warmth in her hand. The Kumo-onna was so excited she almost jumped out of her skin. She could feel the power building in her hand, power like she could never imagine. Oh how she and her brood would feed. The Earth would be their web and everything that lived would be their prey. With every passing second the power increased and her dream came that much closer to coming true.

And just like that the Kumo-onna's euphoria crashed. The brooch began to burn in her hand. Confusion colored her and was quickly replaced by fear. As her flesh began to sizzle, the spider queen tried to fling the brooch away from her. However, her fingers refused to release the brooch. The darkness of the forest became illuminated by the bright glow of silver from her outstretched hand. Again she flung her hand, but once again her grip could not release from around the brooch and the Silver Crystal housed within it. Panicked, she stared down at Usagi beneath her.

"I tried to warn you," Usagi whimpered, gazing up at her through tear-stained eyes.

Panic was replaced by sheer terror, the primal terror that all creatures feel when death is imminent. Frantically the Kumo-onna tried to fling the brooch away, but her hand wouldn't release. Suddenly the hand burst into spontaneous combustion. The spider queen shrieked wildly as the flesh of her hand seared. The fire quickly spread down her arm. All thought of Usagi was forgotten as the Kumo-onna bolted for the forest in a blind panic. Not ten steps away from the fallen princess of the Silver Millennium though, the Kumo-onna's body was completely engulfed in flames. She shrieked once, a pitiful wail of complete uncomprehending terror, and then was consumed by the flame. The pyre burned brightly and then died out, leaving nothing but white ash and scorched grass. Amid the ashes was Usagi's brooch.

The sight of its mistress consumed by fire was enough to send the remaining Spider Goblin scurrying into the black of the forest. Pluto, her legs and torso partially cocooned, watched Usagi rise up, shoulders bent and head bowed. The woman trudged over to the pile of ashes, reached in and retrieved her brooch as Pluto's heart ached for her. Usagi cupped the brooch to her breast momentarily, head bowed over it. Then she straightened reluctantly.

"Moon Eternal Make Up," Usagi said, softly and with a respectful tone one might reserve for speaking of the dead.

She transformed into Sailor Moon, then turned and approached Pluto. Her hand reached out and the Moon Tier appeared in it. Pluto looked up at her and she could see more tears welled beneath her wide blue eyes.

"Silver Moon," she choked out, "Crystal Power - - Kiss."

A wave of silver energy washed over Pluto and dissolved the silk holding her. Pluto fought to her feet and walked over to her princess. When she was near enough, Sailor Moon collapsed against the taller woman.

"Forgive me, My Princess," Sailor Pluto said. "I have been a failure as your guardian."

"You did your best," Sailor Moon sniffed. "Why wouldn't she listen? The energy of the Silver Crystal is too strong. She couldn't handle it safely. I'm not sure anyone outside of the royal line of Silver Millennium could. Why wouldn't she listen?"

"The thirst for power is a seductive song, My Princess," Pluto told her. "Few can reason with one lost in its clutches. Do not blame yourself. The Kumo-onna sowed the seeds of her own destruction."

"But it's such a waste!" sobbed Sailor Moon.

"Come. We must still find Makoto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

Sailor Moon nodded and slid away from Pluto. Pluto retrieved her staff and the pair ventured into a forest that suddenly no longer seemed so ominous and foreboding.

* * *

"What's with the passenger in the end seat?" Akio, the train stewardess from the next car, asked Natsumi, the stewardess for this car.

"He's been like that the entire trip," Natsumi replied. "I think he's having a migraine or something. And he's in an awful big hurry to get to Tokyo."

"Hmm," Akio nodded. "He's cute, but guys who are THAT intense are kind of scary," Akio glanced over at him again. "Wonder what's up now?"

"What?" Natsumi asked, turning to look at Mamoru.

"He just sagged - - like he just unclenched or something. Seems kind of happy now. You figure his migraine broke or something?"

"Maybe," Natsumi shrugged. Then she looked harder. "Wow. Hey - - is he crying"

* * *

The wave of relief flooded over Rei from out of nowhere. It was such a surprise that her legs gave out from under her and the woman sank to the floor. Leaning against the wall, her breaths coming in short gasps, Rei began to feel tears streaming down her face. Her lower lip quivered. Reverently she bowed her head.

"Thank you for delivering her from whatever evil threatened her, Kami," Rei whispered. "I'm grateful"

* * *

Sailor Jupiter struggled mightily, though she lay motionless on the ground. She was far too fatigued to struggle any longer against the spider silk binding her. Her struggle at the moment was internal.

There was no noise around her as she blindly lay in the forest grasses, no sense of movement. Everything was still, so still that her breath fluttering against the silk over her mouth seemed cacophonous. A notion kept forming unbidden in her brain and that was what she struggled with. For Jupiter couldn't help but wonder, amid the chilling silence, whether Uranus and Neptune and the spiders they'd fought were all dead. Though she tried not to think about it, if it was true then she faced the very real and very ugly prospect of dying helpless and alone,slowly and painfully, and with nothing else to keep her company but her own mounting terror.

She struggled not to dwell upon it, but it always seemed to lurk and command her thoughts whenever she let her guard down.

"Ami would know what to do," Jupiter thought, huffing in frustration through the silk over her mouth. "Ami would know a way out of this." Her head lolled back limply. "I can't believe I'm never going to see her again - - or Blondie or Rei. And Usagi - - oh Usagi, I hope you survived. I want - - I want to look down on Crystal Tokyo from heaven."

The cocooned senshi lay still, save for the rise and fall of her chest.

"God, Shinozaki is going to be so hurt by this!" Jupiter thought. "Why is this happening? If I'm going to die, why couldn't I go quick? How much more of this do I have to face?"

Something touched her shoulder suddenly. Blind and unaware of another presence so close, the startled Jupiter lurched away as much as the cocoon would allow her. Who was there? Was this it? Had the Kumo-onna returned triumphant, ready for her victory meal?

"Mako-chan! It's me!"

It was Sailor Moon. She was alive. She was there to save her. A tidal wave of relief washed over Sailor Jupiter. She experienced a euphoria she hadn't reached since - - since Sailor Moon had restored her star seed and brought her back to life. Bless that woman! How many times was Sailor Moon going to save her?

"Don't move, Mako-chan," Sailor Moon said. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

With that, silver energy flowed over Sailor Jupiter. Her eyes closed in rapture and she felt at peace, now as much at peace as she had been scared and anxious before. When she opened her eyes, Jupiter was free of the spider silk.

She was free.

And at once Sailor Moon grabbed her and crushed Jupiter to her breast. Torrents of sobs cascaded out. Some of them were hers - - most were Sailor Moon's.

"Thank you," Jupiter whimpered. "God, I-I can't stop crying. I'm crying like a little baby! This is so embarrassing."

"Don't be ashamed," Sailor Moon sobbed. "So am I!"

"Guess we're just," Jupiter said, sniffing loudly, "a couple of mushy old senshi."

Sailor Moon hugged her more tightly.

"My Princess," Sailor Pluto ventured cautiously. "I have found Uranus and Neptune. They are in need of you as well."

Pluto led them to Neptune first. The senshi was partially cocooned and struggling to free herself. When she saw Sailor Moon, she quieted. Sailor Moon raised the Moon Tier. The silver energy dissolved the binding silk and healed the scratches and bruises Neptune had obtained from the massive tremor Uranus had caused.

"Where's Uranus?" Neptune asked Pluto immediately. Pluto could see she was fighting to keep her head through her concern for her lover. Silently Pluto gestured. Neptune headed for the spot immediately, Sailor Moon following. Pluto stopped to support the still shaky Jupiter, and followed at a slower pace.

The first thing that greeted her was the blast hole. It was a crater in the dirt nearly three meters wide. As Sailor Moon approached, she could see Neptune kneeling over Uranus. Uranus lay on her back amid the decaying remnants of three Spider Goblins. They lay in the blast hole and all the felled trees fell away from the spot, indicating it was ground zero. Neptune was silent, but Sailor Moon could tell by her body language that Neptune didn't like what she was seeing. Peering over Neptune's shoulder, Sailor Moon gasped.

Uranus had a severe stomach wound. It was black and ugly from the blast and infection. Bruising radiated out from the wound. It was like someone had taken a club and just beaten Uranus with it. On the verge of tears, Neptune lightly brushed the sandy blonde hair from her lover's forehead.

"Haruka?" she ventured softly. "Can you hear me?"

She didn't move, but her eyes opened slightly. That put Neptune over the edge and the tears cascaded down.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," Sailor Moon said hoarsely.

Neptune watched as the silver energy shone down on Sailor Uranus. The swelling began to recede. The bruising gradually dissipated. The wound began to lessen, contracting back into the body. Concerned, Neptune glanced back at Sailor Moon, for she knew the toll it was taking on her.

Suddenly Uranus struggled to a sitting position. Neptune moved to stop her, but Uranus shoved her hands away. The wounded senshi paused for a moment and then, grinding her teeth and grunting from the strain, she pushed to shaky feet. Uranus reached out and, to Sailor Moon's astonishment, grabbed the Moon Tier. Immediately Sailor Moon's healing emanations ceased.

"Enough," Uranus grunted gruffly.

"But Uranus, you're still hurt!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I'm well enough to walk," Uranus scowled. "Don't strain yourself on my account. Not again."

Sailor Moon stared at Uranus, as stunned as if Uranus had slapped her across the face. For her part Uranus looked away, but she didn't back down.

"Please don't be offended," Neptune added, sliding in to give Uranus physical support. "She doesn't want you to hurt yourself healing her any further. That's just her way of being grateful." Neptune paused a moment to gather her emotions back under control. "We are grateful to you, Sailor Moon, for finding us and for rescuing Jupiter when we failed."

Sailor Moon beamed.

"Where's the Kumo-onna?" Uranus asked.

Sailor Moon's face fell. Her eyes sought the ground.

"The Kumo-onna is dead," Pluto pronounced, supporting Jupiter. "Consumed by her own greed."

"Good," sneered Uranus. Sailor Moon stared at Uranus, aghast, but the battered woman again wouldn't back down.

"Then our work seems to be done here," Neptune suggested diplomatically. "Let's go home."

Sailor Moon nodded. Following Neptune and Pluto, since they seemed to know the way, she headed away from the last stand of the Spider Goblins.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Home Sweet Home

PREY OF THE QUEEN SPIDER

Chapter 12: "Home Sweet Home"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Kakusui lifted his head from the block it rested on. He listened in the dark. Someone was in the temple. Rising from his mat, he donned his robes and went out to investigate. He hoped he knew who was stirring, but the monk ventured cautiously. Just because it was a temple didn't mean everyone respected it or the people inside. That was another lesson he'd learned on his journey to enlightenment.

The light out in the hall allayed his fears. Standing in the hall were Tsukino and her three companions. Even from a distance Kakusui could see the four were somewhat worse for the wear from their journey into the forest, particularly the tall blonde. But the monk was relieved to see them safely back nevertheless and approached to offer them some tea or food. It was at that point they were joined by a fifth person.

"Kino-san!" Kakusui exclaimed upon seeing Makoto. She was worn from whatever experience she'd had, but she was alive and it thrilled his heart.

Makoto, for her part, glanced up in surprise at Kakusui. Then she averted her eyes. The woman seemed shamed to the monk and he wondered why. Then he noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"H-Hi, Kakusui-sensei," Usagi offered up lamely. "Um, look who we found!"

"Are you hurt, Kino-san?" Kakusui inquired.

Makoto shrugged. "I'll live. It's not something I'd ever want to do again, but-but I'll get through it."

"Thanks to your friends here, no doubt," Kakusui observed. A small smile forced its way onto Makoto's face and she glanced at Usagi and the others. "It is a testament to your character that you are capable of inspiring such loyalty in others."

"More like a testament to how lucky I am," Makoto whispered.

"May I inquire as to what happened? Did you merely lose your way in the dense forest? Or - - are the legends true?"

Usagi's gaze hit the floor. Makoto still wouldn't face Kakusui. Setsuna glanced to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka only looked at the monk in stony silence.

"Sensei," Michiru began as diplomatically as possible, "please don't take this as an insult. But there are things in this world that it's better the public at large know nothing about. I will tell you that the community in this area won't be threatened any longer. Please don't ask me more."

The monk nodded his acceptance, to the relief of all. His gaze shifted to Haruka.

"You are injured," Kakusui pronounced.

"I'll manage," Haruka mumbled gruffly.

"I have some herbs . . ."

"I'LL MANAGE," Haruka reiterated. Then she caught herself. Her expression and tone softened. "Sensei."

The monk nodded reluctantly. Then he turned and faced Makoto directly.

"You are leaving?" Kakusui asked.

"Um, yes," she whispered. "I was going to tell you. I just - - wanted to pack first. I-I can't stay here. It's nothing you've done, believe me! I just . . ."

"I understand," Kakusui replied charitably. "We must all follow the path we have chosen. Sometimes those paths diverge. Do not feel guilty, Kino-san. Sometimes avoidance of that which is painful is a good thing. I am glad you are safe, Kino-san. I am sorry I could not be of more help in your return."

Makoto nodded and began to head for the exit, Usagi and the others following.

"Kino-san," Kakusui said suddenly. "Please know that you are always welcome here - - should you ever decide to return."

"Thank you, Sensei," Makoto said, turning toward him - - but not looking at him. "Maybe some day I'll be able to."

With that, Makoto and her companions left. As he watched them depart, Kakusui sensed a door closing, a door he would have gladly wished to remain open.

But such were the workings of fate.

* * *

Minako Taiharu walked down the street oblivious to everyone around her. She had just come from an audition for a recording company who was putting together a new idol act. The man had been complimentary, even encouraging. But she didn't get the contract.

"Beats me how he's managed to be such a success," Minako grumbled to herself. "It's obvious he doesn't know talent." Then she expelled a frustrated sigh. "What do you have to do to get a break in this business? I was sure I'd be a star by NOW!" Men who passed her admired her long hair, pert figure and short skirt. They went unnoticed. "Maybe Rei was right. Although I'm not sure I'll survive if I have to wait THAT LONG!"

Operating on auto-pilot, Minako navigated down the seedy streets, past the garish signs and gaudy shops toward the club she sang at. The manager had given them a week for their honeymoon - - and only because they'd called him from Hokkido. It seemed like a funny joke then. A lot of things seemed different then - - including Tomo.

"Screw him!" Minako thought, setting her jaw and picking up her pace. "I will make it! And when I do, everyone who passed on me is going to get a copy of my CD - - or movie, or whatever!" She smirked devilishly. "And maybe I'll send them an eight by ten of me patting my butt, too."

From out of the blue an arm wrapped around her throat, throwing her off-balance. For a moment Minako thought she was being mugged - - it had already been attempted twice this year alone - - until another arm wrapped around her throat from the other side and she felt a woman's body press into her back.

"Usagi?" Minako asked.

"How did you know?" Usagi demanded, releasing her grip. Minako turned and saw she'd been waiting by the entrance to the club. Her ever-present portable art board and tool case were there.

"Who else mugs people with kindness?" smirked Minako. "What are you doing in a lousy neighborhood like this?"

"I came to see you!" Usagi squealed, then grew a pout. "And I don't know why! I should be mad at you! Running off and getting married without inviting your best friends!"

"Sorry about that," Minako offered uneasily. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. We were out partying after our last set and, well, we kissed. Then we kissed harder. Then we started groping - - and the next thing we knew, we were in front of a magistrate saying 'I do'." Usagi seemed stunned. "If it makes you feel any better, Artemis already ripped me a new one. Guess I can't blame the little fuzz ball. I did kind of leave him stranded for a week."

"Are you happy?" Usagi asked.

"Sure! What's not to be happy about? Tomo's great in bed, and - - stuff. We've got a great future. When we make it, we can even host our own TV show together!"

"I'm glad for you," Usagi said and it made Minako feel good. "So how soon until we see little Mina-chan's running around?"

"Hey, whoa!" Minako gasped. "Don't jinx me like that! Tomo and I both have careers to think about! No way I can even consider kids!" Her eyes darted to the sidewalk. "Besides, kids and me don't get along."

"Minako, you're great with kids!"

"As long as they're not my own." Minako mumbled, then perked up like she was flipping a switch. "So what's new with you?"

"Oh," Usagi cringed slightly, remembering the promise she'd made to Makoto, "nothing much." She glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan! I've got to get home. Mamo-chan is getting home from his seminar tonight!" She grasped Minako by the shoulders. "Is there a time we can have lunch? I want to hear all about your new husband!"

"Sure," Minako chuckled. "How about Thursday?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically, scooped up her art tools and hurried off. Minako watched her go. It never failed. Whenever you needed your spirits lifted, seek out Usagi.

As she turned to go into the club, Minako brushed against a man coming out. Stumbling to the side, she turned to look at him. She only got a moment's glimpse of him before he disappeared into the crowd of passers-by. Still she looked harder, trying to catch another glimpse of him.

"Hey. That almost looked like - - Ace," Minako thought. Then she shook her head. "Nah! What would Ace be doing in a dump like this?"

* * *

Makoto put the last dinner dish in the dish rack to dry. She picked up a cloth and obsessively wiped up all the spilled water on the sink, then wrung the cloth out and folded it neatly and perfectly before replacing it on the rung. Then she scowled at it. Pulling a fresh cloth from the drawer, she replaced it on the rung and threw the used cloth in the laundry hamper.

Softly padding into the living room, Makoto silently debated between television and reading. Neither option particularly appealed to her. She'd prefer to be out dancing and laughing with some very cute guy on her day off from the restaurant. Unfortunately, you needed a cute guy for that and she was fresh out at the moment. Reclining on the sofa, she was about to grab the remote when she spotted something on the ceiling.

A cold chill passed through her heart as Makoto stared up at the cobweb in the upper corner of the room. For a moment she couldn't move. Then she got up, got a broom out of the closet and brushed the cobweb away. The question struck her as she replaced the broom on its hook in her very organized closet: Was she bothered because it detracted from her spotless living room or because it was a web? She was pondering that conundrum when the door buzzer sounded.

"Usagi, I'm all right," Makoto sighed to herself, recalling that Usagi had been to visit her every day since the battle with the Kumo-onna making sure she suffered no lasting ill effects from her time as the spider queen's captive. She'd only chased the woman out of her apartment that morning.

But a cautious peek through the spyhole in her door revealed a surprise to Makoto Kino.

"Rei?" Makoto grinned, opening the door to her friend. "Come in! When did you get back from college?"

"Today," Rei smiled. "I just got back from Usagi's." The woman grew serious. "How are you doing?"

Makoto shrugged. "I'm alive. We won. What more can you ask for?" she grinned. Rei only stared neutrally. Makoto's smile turned into a frustrated scowl. "Ok. Boy, nobody can get anything past you anymore. Sit down, I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks. Do you have diet? I'm trying to watch my figure," Rei called to her.

"You and who else?" Makoto called out from the kitchen.

"If only," Rei scowled. Makoto came out with two canned diet teas and handed one to the young priest-in-training. She took a seat across the couch from Rei. "So, how ARE you doing?"

Makoto expelled a breath, looking down. "I'll live. Usagi's been a big help. I'd hate to have to get through something like this by myself."

"She does have her uses," smirked Rei. "What was it like - - if you don't mind talking about it?"

Makoto sighed again. "Scary," she whispered. "I don't think I've been that scared since the first days after my parents died." She looked up at Rei. "And, you know, it wasn't dying that I was scared of. Heck, we've both been through that, a couple of times."

Rei nodded sympathetically.

"What scared me was how I was going to die," Makoto continued. "The thought of-of being eaten alive - - or of that spider queen laying her eggs in me and having them hatch inside of me." Makoto's face recoiled in disgust. "It just makes your skin crawl." She offered Rei a half-hearted grin. "The next time Blondie wants to take us to one of those gross-out horror films she loves, I'm going to have to pass."

Makoto felt Rei's hand close around hers. She looked up and got an encouraging expression.

"But that's in the past," Makoto said with a melancholy manner. "I'm coping with it. Like I said, Usagi's been a big help. Don't worry. The next time the senshi are needed, I'll be ready to answer the bell."

"Good," Rei nodded. "If you need anything, even if it's just to talk, you know my number."

"Yeah," Makoto smiled. Then she grew serious. "Now don't breathe a word of this to Ami."

"Why not?"

"Because," Makoto began to explain, but stopped. She almost seemed embarrassed. "Ami already has a lot on her plate, what with school and coping with a strange country - - and she already feels guilty about leaving the senshi behind. She doesn't need to worry about this, too."

Listening to this explanation, Rei couldn't help but feel an uncanny sense of deja vu, given the angry words she'd exchanged with both Yuuichiro and her grandfather just this afternoon over nearly the same subject. It made her regret much of what she'd said.

"OK," Rei sighed with resignation.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled. "If you want to tell her after she graduates, go ahead - - if either of you still care. Just don't add to her burden now."

"OK, OK. But I think you're being stupid."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Makoto shrugged. "You know, that's what Usagi said when I swore her to secrecy."

"Well, maybe the little ditz is growing up after all," Rei smiled warmly. "Hey, you want to go do something?"

Makoto glanced around the room. "Sure. Maybe we can hook up with a couple of cute guys and have some fun. I'm certainly in the mood for it."

"Great! Let's go!" Rei said. They both sprang up and headed for the door. "So when do you swear Minako to secrecy?"

"Who says I'm going to tell her?" Makoto laughed. "It's bad enough Usagi knows. I tell Blondie and it'll be on the evening news the next day!"

The deep, rich sound of Rei's laughter made Makoto feel that much closer to being normal again.

* * *

The door opened and Mamoru trudged into the apartment he shared with Usagi and Luna. A deep, guttural sigh of fatigue escaped his mouth as he sat his satchel by the door and doffed his shoes. It had been two weeks of intense study - - rewarding study. He felt that much more competent, that much more capable. And the new questions that had formed in his mind during his time in Nagasaki would be the basis for a thesis that would blow the socks off of anyone who read it. Plus he now had a closer, less adversarial relationship with Dr. Tomohama that could only be a benefit.

But it had been an exhausting two weeks and he was done in.

"Usako, I'm home," he called out with the last of his energy. Mamoru fully expected Usagi to come bounding in and smother him either with kisses of joy or tears of remorse. And in his state of fatigue, he'd probably collapse under the weight of either.

"I'm in here, Mamo-chan," came her response - - if that was her. It sounded like her, but her voice was a throaty purr that was unlike anything he'd ever heard from her. And it was coming from the bedroom. Piqued, Mamoru doffed his jacket, pulled off his tie and ventured in to satisfy his raging curiosity.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, gaping in surprise.

Usagi stood in the room, her hands folded across her chest, peeking over one shoulder. She wore a lacy black bra and panties set that he'd never seen before, black spike heel pumps and black stockings held up by a lacy garter belt.

"Mamo-chan," she smiled, her mouth painted glossy red and her hooded eyelids cast in sapphire blue. She turned to him and flung her shoulders back dramatically. "You're home at last."

Usagi took in a deep breath that seemed to thrust her chest at him, then crossed the room toward him. Slowly. Seductively. The entire time, her eyes were locked with his.

"I've missed you so," she purred, cramming every syllable with as much "come hither" as she could. The woman eased up against her husband, her hands on his chest, and gazed up at him.

And Mamoru began giggling.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!" fumed Usagi.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru laughed helplessly. "It's just - - you trying to vamp me . . .!"

"I'm trying to seduce you! But obviously I'm not doing a very good job!" With that, Usagi turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest in a petulant pout.

"I get the message," Mamoru smiled, folding his arms around Usagi from behind and feeling her resist him. "I've been too wrapped up with school. But you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

He kissed her at the base of her neck.

"I didn't fall in love with a tarted up seductress. I fell in love with a woman who is sweet," and he kissed her neck again, "and kind," and kissed her again, "and considerate," and again, "and giving," again, "and so very beautiful in her own right, without all the lace and lipstick."

By now he could feel his wife becoming a quivering mass of jelly in his arms. Her contented sigh confirmed it. Usagi turned in his grasp, snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips met and passions enjoined.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she sighed when their lips parted. "I have missed you so."

"Not as much as I've missed you," he whispered into her mouth.

"I do feel kind of naughty dressed like this," she said, rubbing the tip of her nose against his cheek.

"I have to confess," he murmured as he held her close, running his hand up and down her bare back, "the less of you that's covered, the more I like it."

"Sauce for the goose," Usagi smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Usagi allowed her husband to back her to the bed. As she eased down on it, she gently pulled Mamoru down on top of her by his shirt.

As the couple engaged, they were unaware of Luna creeping out from under the bed. She'd been sleeping there until they came in and only now saw her chance to discreetly give the couple some privacy. Once she was safely in the living room, she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was potentially awkward," Luna thought. "Clearly I'm going to have to stop sleeping in the bedroom from now on." Despite her embarrassment, she softened, glancing back at the bedroom. Her expression mellowed. "Have fun, my children. No two people deserve it more."

The infectious glow of the young couple's love made the little black cat smile despite herself.

"Perhaps I should go and make up with Artemis," Luna thought. Quiet as a cat, she padded to the door and out.

THE END


End file.
